Someone Like You
by BlogGGMeuVicio
Summary: Angústias, perguntas e desejos sempre rondaram o relacionamento de Blair e Chuck. Agora que está noiva de Louis, Blair mais do que nunca deve pensar nas escolhas certas a serem feitas.  Mas um segredo obscuro ameaça acabar com seu sonho de fadas...
1. Thinking Of You

**Blair**

Blair acordou assustada ás 4 horas da manhã. Havia tido um pesadelo. Ela rapidamente tirou seus tapa-olhos de cetim e jogou a cabeça no travesseiro, encarando o teto. Ela havia sonhado com a noite em que ficou com Chuck numa festa qualquer em que entraram de penetra só para se divertir, quatro meses atrás. Depois disso, ouviu uma risadinha de criança e depois a imagem de Louis, seu príncipe-francês de quem estava noiva. Ele dizia "Estou muito desapontado com você.", com seu sotaque maravilhoso.

De repente, o travesseiro de Blair vibrou e ela deu um pulo. Enfiou a mão embaixo do travesseiro e pegou seu BlackBerry. Uma nova mensagem. De Chuck.

**Pensando em você – C**

"Chuck está mesmo pensando em mim há essa hora?" – pensou Blair.

Ela cogitou responder, dizer que não queria se casar com Louis, que não ficaria feliz em nenhum lugar que não fosse ao lado de Chuck.

Mas aí Blair se proibiu de fazê-lo. Ela não somente _estava_ com Louis. Ela estava _noiva_ dele.

Então, ela se lembrou de algo que ela descobrira algumas semanas atrás – algo que realmente não agradaria seu príncipe.

**Chuck**

Chuck não conseguia dormir, de novo. Nos últimos meses isso havia acontecido frequentemente. _Blair. _Era o nome que ecoava em sua mente. Ele checou suas mensagens mais uma vez. Nada.

"Que droga, Blair! Responde!"

Ele sentia tanta falta de B. Do seu cheiro de Chanel n° 5. De sua obcecação por Audrey Hepburn. De sua cama com a colcha macia de cetim, que tantas vezes Blair o havia emburrado em baixo por causa de Serena.

Quando pensou na pessoa que o impedia de estarem juntos, resolveu buscar um copo de uísque na cozinha.

E se Blair estava com Louis em sua cama agora mesmo? Ele tomou alguns goles da bebida. Ele não podia imaginar os dois juntos, e na cama _deles_! Blair era de Chuck, não de Louis. Por que ela não entendia isso?

Chuck jogou o resto do uísque na pia, voltou para a cama e ligou a TV. Estava passando _Bonequinha de Luxo_.

* * *

><p><strong>NA: Hey, Upper East Siders. Bom, esse é o primeiro capítulo de uma fanfic que comecei em maio desse ano (2011). Nessa época, ainda estava aquela espera louca para a quinta temporada de Gossip Girl começar, e esse é um dos principais motivos pelos quais eu a criei. Porque _eu_ também estava no meio dessas fãs loucas e precisava fazer algo de útil com o meu tempo antes que eu ficasse maluca sem GG. Pode-se dizer que essa é a minha idéia alternativa para essa nova temporada - que pelo menos até agora não teve muitos fatos iguais a essa minha história. Mas tudo bem.**

**Atualmente já escrevi muitos outros capítulos, que eu posto no meu blog. Mas como a fic já está acabando, e eu só pretendo continuar com o blog por tempo limitado quando isso acontecer, resolvi disponibilizá-la aqui para quem já a conhece, e com sorte conquistar novos leitores também. Tudo pode acontecer! O capítulo é tão pequeno que poderia muito bem ser uma one-shot, sei bem disso. Mas conforme eu for atualizando aqui, vocês verão como a história foi amadurecendo com o tempo. **

**Guardo um lugar muito especial no meu coração para Chuck e Blair, e essa fanfic é a prova disso.**

**Espero que gostem, e não se esqueçam de deixar uma review :)**

**Xoxo**


	2. Got A Secret, B?

**Chuck**

O celular de Chuck vibrou e ele pegou-o, pensando que poderia ser a resposta de Blair.

_**Flagrada – B. saindo de uma farmácia no Brooklyn com uma sacola pequena demais para seus usuais produtos Lancôme... Peraí, no Brooklyn? Tentando não ser vista, B.? Eu estou sempre de olho.**_

_**Xoxo, **_

_**Gossip Girl. **_

"Anh?" - pensou - "O que Gossip Girl quis dizer com "Tentando não ser vista"?".

Ele estava em seu quarto e já eram 10 horas da manhã. Depois de sua crise de insônia às 4 da manhã, ele finalmente conseguiu adormecer ao assistir _Bonequinha_ _de_ _Luxo_, e por coincidência – ou não –, sonhou com Blair.

Blair não havia sequer se importado em responder sua mensagem, e disso o estava deixando louco.

Mas, voltando seus pensamentos ao post de GG. O que Blair estava fazendo no Brooklyn a essa hora? O que ela comprou na farmácia podre do Brooklyn que não podia comprar bem aqui?

Blair, Blair, Blair. Chuck não conseguia pensar em mais nada. Resolveu ligar para Nate, já que ele não estava em casa.

- Alô? – a voz sonolenta de Nate surgiu no telefone.

- Nathaniel.

- E aí, Chuck?

- Preciso sair. Respirar outros ares, não paro de pensar em... – mas Nate terminou a frase antes dele.

- Blair?

- Sim. – havia um tom de dor em sua resposta.

- O que você tem em mente?

- Vamos ao Brooklyn?

- Quê? O que deu em você?

- Nada. Preciso respirar outros ares, se lembra? O que há de mais diferente do Upper East Side nessa cidade?

- Você que sabe. – Nate falou, meio desconfiado.

- Onde você tá?

- Na Starbuks. Te encontro em 20 minutos.

Chuck apertou "DESLIGAR" no celular e foi tomar um banho.

**Blair**

Blair estava sentada na beira de sua banheira, batendo com um teste de gravidez na mão. Ela não tinha coragem de olhar. Apesar de seus últimos dois testes terem dado positivo, ela ainda não conseguia acreditar no que estava acontecendo.

"Por favor, dê negativo. Por favor, esteja negativo. Não _posso_ estar grávida."

Devagar, ela olhou para baixo.

POSITIVO.

"Não. POR FAVOR, NÃO!"

De repente, Serena escancarou a porta do banheiro. Estava com seus pijamas – ou seja, uma camiseta de algum de seus antigos namorados e um short velho de malha qualquer. Seu cabelo loiro e claro como a luz do sol estava bagunçado. Parecia que havia acabado de acordar.

- O que está acontecendo B.? – perguntou, assustada.

Blair não conseguia falar, lágrimas corriam por sua bochecha naturalmente rosada.

Então, Serena viu o objeto em suas mãos.

- O que é isso?

- O que você ACHA que é isso, S.?

Serena delicadamente ajoelhou-se em frente à amiga e pegou o teste em suas próprias mãos.

- B., você está...

- GRÁVIDA SERENA. EU ESTOU GRÁVIDA!

Serena não ficou quieta ou séria. Muito pelo contrário, sorriu.

-B.! Isso é bom, você e Louis serão tão felizes! Claro que é um pouco cedo, mas vocês estão tão apaixonados, e vão se casar! Você não acha que tem maturidade o suficiente para lidar com isso?

Ela tinha que contar. Afinal, Serena era sua melhor amiga.

– S. – ela suspirou - Eu não acho que seja de Louis que eu esteja grávida.


	3. Brooklyn Became So Much Interesting

**Blair**

Serena estava em choque.

- Como assim você não acha que está grávida de Louis? – quase gritou.

- SHHHHHHHHHHH! – Blair bateu os pés no chão e pôs o indicador na boca – Cale a boca Serena!

- Desculpe – Serena se acalmou um pouco – Mas me explique o que você está querendo dizer!

Blair suspirou.

- Há mais ou menos um mês atrás, eu fiquei, fiquei _mesmo_, se é que você me entende, - Serena revirou os olhos - com Chuck. Foi uma recaída, nós dois sabíamos que seria nossa última noite juntos. Nossa última noite como Blair e Chuck. Então ele disse que seria melhor pra mim, para o meu futuro, ficar com Louis. Acontece que desde então, eu não paro de pensar nele S.! Não sei mais se quero continuar com...

- OMG B.! O que você estava pensando? Você está noiva! De Louis!

-Diga-me algo que eu não sei, Serena.

- Certo. – Serena percebeu a bobagem que tinha falado – Mas nós precisamos saber de qual dos dois é o bebê!

Blair estremeceu ao ouvir a palavra "bebê". Ela não se imaginava sendo mãe naquele momento.

- S., o que eu vou fazer? E se o "bebê" – ela flexionou o indicador e o dedo médio de cada mão, fazendo aspas – for de Chuck? Você entende a encrenca em que eu me meti? O que eu vou fazer? – mais lágrimas escorreram por sua bochecha e Serena as enxugou com a manga de sua blusa.

-B., - Serena começou – vai dar tudo certo. Eu estarei com você não importa o que aconteça, ok? – e abraçou a amiga. – Vou ligar agora mesmo para um a médica, primeiro precisamos saber se você está mesmo grávida. Esses testes de farmácia não são 100% confiáveis – disse, pegando o celular.

**Chuck**

Chuck e Nate se encontraram na frente de um barzinho qualquer.

- Então... – disse Nate, coçando a cabeça – O que viemos fazer aqui mesmo?

- Respirar outros ares Nate, respirar outros ares – disse, esticando o pescoço e procurando por uma certa garota de cabelo cor de chocolate. Não havia nem sinal de Blair, ela não estava em lugar nenhum.

-Certo, certo. – suspirou Nate – E isso não tem nada a ver com o último post de Gossip Girl, certo?

Chuck levantou uma sobrancelha, mas Nate não viu pois estavam um de costas para o outro.

- Certo.

Nate escondeu um risinho.

- Bom – disse Chuck, desapontado – Acho que podemos ir, prefiro o ar fresco do UES mesmo.

- Aham. – Nate escondeu mais um sorrisinho.

Quando estavam entrando na limusine de Chuck, Nate avistou um rosto conhecido.

- Ei, Dan! – ele acenou para o outro lado da rua. Dan virou-se e foi em direção dos dois – Fala aí!

- E aí Nate! Chuck. – Chuck deu um pequeno aceno com a mão, já entrando no carro, mas então ele se lembrou do motivo para ter ido ali.

- Por acaso você viu Blair hoje? – disse Chuck

- Hm, sim. – Dan colocou as mãos nos bolsos – Ela veio até meu apartamento, parecia chateada. Disse que tinha feito uma besteira, e que dessa vez seria difícil de consertar.

Chuck fez uma cara de confuso. O que Blair poderia ter feito de tão ruim que algum de seus planos não consertaria?

- Ok. – Chuck suspirou, ainda pensando na resposta do Humphrey – Obrigado.

- Não há de quê. Mas se quer saber minha opinião, acho que você devia procurá-la. Ela parecia bem preocupada.

- Se eu quisesse sua opinião, teria pedido. Vamos Nate, já chega de Brooklyn pra mim.

Dan revirou os olhos e bateu no ombro de Nate. – Até mais, cara.

- Te vejo por aí. – Nate entrou no carro também e eles foram embora.

O que Blair tinha feito?


	4. What A Princess

**Chuck**

_**Hoje teremos uma grande festa na casa de uma certa família com uma certa mãe em prisão domiciliar. Mas dessa vez L. só convidou quem ela realmente achava que merecia... E é claro que eu sou uma delas. Te vejo lá – quer dizer, só se você é alguém realmente importante.**_

_**Xoxo,**__  
><em>_**Gossip Girl.**_

Chuck e Nate estavam indo para casa quando Nate avistou a cabeça loira de Serena alguns metros à frente, do outro lado da rua.

- Ei. - Nate cutucou o braço de Chuck, já que ele estava olhando para o outro lado – Olha lá! São as meninas.

Chuck virou-se e viu Serena saindo de uma clínica de Ginecologista.

- E daí? A consulta sobre útero de Serena realmente não é um assunto pelo qual eu me interesso muito.

- Cara, cale a boca. Blair está lá também

Chuck apertou os olhos e conseguiu vê-la. Ambas pareciam apressadas e querendo sair logo dali. Pediu para o motorista parar o carro a uns 20 metros de onde elas estavam.

- Cara, até nisso as mulheres vão juntas? – Nate fez uma cara confusa – Achei que essa regra só se aplicasse a banheiros.

Chuck não estava ouvindo. Ali em frente estava Blair. A Blair _dele_. Serena entrou no carro e logo depois entrou Blair, digitando algo em seu celular.

- Blair parece triste – Nate comentou.

De repente, o celular de Chuck vibrou.

**Preciso falar com você – B**

- É da Blair – ele suspirou. – "Preciso falar com você"

- Estranho.

Então, o BlackBerry de Chuck vibrou mais uma vez.

**Hoje, na festa da Lily. Não estou brincando. É importante. – B**

- Pode continuar o trajeto! – Chuck gritou para o motorista colocando o celular de volta no bolso.

Ele não conseguiu decifrar pelas mensagens se era uma coisa boa ou ruim, Blair parecia distante.

**Blair**

Blair não conseguia acreditar, mas a verdade havia sido revelada. Ela estava grávida.

Mas o pior é que não sabia se era de Chuck ou de Louis.

- B. Vai ficar tudo bem, coloque um sorriso no seu rosto.

Ela não conseguia. Se o bebê fosse de Chuck, como continuar normalmente sua relação com Louis? Mas ela já estava decidida a pedir para Chuck o teste de paternidade, queria acabar logo com essa ansiedade.

Se Chuck não fosse o pai, seria tudo mais fácil, obviamente. Mas no fundo de seu coração, Blair queria que fosse Chuck. Eles passariam o resto da vida juntos e teriam um bebê inteligentíssimo e com o perfeito tom de castanho nos cabelos.

Blair afastou o pensamento. Por mais que fosse difícil, ela tinha que estar preparada para o pior. E o pior seria não ficar nem com Chuck _nem_ com Louis no final. Uma fracassada de uma mãe solteira.

- Estou com muito medo S.

- Não fique. Hoje à noite tudo irá se resolver. Agora vamos, precisamos encontrar as roupas perfeitas para hoje!

- Não sei se estou com ânimo para isso.

- O que? Blair Waldorf desanimada para fazer compras? Essa não é a B. que eu conheço.

Blair limitou-se a dar um sorrisinho. Era verdade, ela precisava estar perfeita hoje à noite.

- Vamos à Fifth Avenue, por favor! – disse Serena, lendo os pensamentos de Blair.


	5. There's Nothing Like Shopping

Blair

- Uau! Olha _esse_, B.! – exclamou Serena, pegando de uma arara um vestido azul-marinho Dolce & Gabbana com um bordado brilhante na frente - É incrível!

Realmente era um vestido maravilhoso, mas Blair não estava com ânimo para vestidos no momento.

- É bem legal. – disse, desanimada - Você devia levar.

Elas estavam na Saks há pelo menos uma hora e meia, e Blair estava exausta. Serena, para compensar, estava elétrica. Já havia classificado como "incrível" e "perfeito" os últimos 50 vestidos que tinha visto.

- Anime essa carinha. – disse Serena, virando-se para a amiga. – Drama agora não vai ajudar a solucionar o problema. Tente se distrair. Ou melhor, tente se concentrar! Você ainda não experimentou nenhum vestido!

Ela estava certa. Ficar sentada se lamentando não ia adiantar.

Suspirando, Blair se levantou do pequeno banquinho do corredor de provadores.

- Ok. Esse é bonito. – disse, pegando um vestido vinho bem-estruturado. – Tá. É _muito_ bonitol. Vou experimentar – ela virou-se para a vendedora. – Tamanho 36!

A vendedora assentiu e rapidamente retornou com o vestido em mãos.

Enquanto Blair provava o vestido, pensou nas vezes em que Chuck fora fazer compras com ela. Ele esperava pacientemente Blair experimentar todos os vestidos que quisesse, dentro do provador. Era uma gracinha vê-lo segurando a gigantesca pilha de vestidos já experimentados. Blair sempre amou o modo como os olhos de Chuck se arregalavam um pouco e ganhavam um brilho a mais quando ela experimentava um vestido de que ele gostava. Era seu modo de saber se era o vestido perfeito.

Aí ela pensou em Louis, que nas raras vezes em que fez compras desse tipo com Blair, não lhe dava muita atenção. Simplesmente dizia "Você ficou linda", sorria, e voltava a digitar ou falar com alguém no telefone. Era sempre a mesma coisa para todas as roupas que Blair experimentava.

A diferença entre os dois, Louis e Chuck, era berrante.

A vendedora terminou de fechar o zíper para Blair e ela se olhou no espelho.

-B., você está maravilhosa. – disse Serena, encostada na parede do provador. – Está perfeito.

Era verdade, o vestido contornou perfeitamente o corpo pequeno de Blair, e o tom de vinho combinava com a cor de sua pele.

- É. – Blair sorriu – É perfeito. Vou levar.

Elas pagaram pelas roupas escolhidas e foram para casa. Iriam se arrumar para a festa lá e depois iriam juntas para a festa de Lily.

Essa vai ser uma festa e tanto.


	6. How To Scare A Bass

**Chuck**

Nate e Chuck estavam no apartamento, se aprontando para a festa de Lily.

Chuck estava inquieto e ansioso, não de um jeito muito bom. Continuava pensando na mensagem de Blair, era impossível se acalmar naquela situação. Nada o fazia se distrair.

Ele já estava pronto há algum tempo, mas Nate ainda estava tomando banho e não dava nenhum sinal de que estava se apressando.

- NATHANIEL! – Chuck berrou e sua voz ecoou pelo apartamento

Nate abriu a porta e olhou para ele, confuso.

- Que foi cara? – um pouco de espuma escorreu por sua testa. Chuck normalmente riria da situação patética do amigo, mas ele não estava achando graça em nada nesse momento. Só queria que Nate se apresasse.

- Vai logo, Nate! Isso é importante. Preciso chegar logo na casa de Lily e falar com Blair. Anda. Termine de se arrumar! Parece mulher.

Chuck estava claramente perturbado. Só queria sair logo dali. Ele olhou para o Rolex prata em seu pulso. 21:25. A festa havia começado há exatamente 1 hora e 25 minutos.

- NAAAAAAAAAAATE! – ele berrou de novo, dessa vez ainda mais bravo

Em 2 segundos, ele ouviu o barulho do chuveiro sendo desligado. Alguns minutos depois, Nate saiu do banheiro com seu terno cinza-claro.

- Vamos? – disse Nate, como se nada tivesse acontecido. Ele mordeu o lábio para não rir.

Chuck deu um tapa de brincadeira na cabeça de Nate.

- Babaca. Se Blair ficar brava com o meu atraso, a culpa é toda sua. Será obrigado a lidar com a fúria de uma Waldorf. – os dois riram e saíram de casa.

Quando chegaram, o apartamento dos Humphrey-Van Der Woodsen já estava cheio, mas não havia nenhum sinal de Blair ou Serena. Um garçom ofereceu champanhe aos dois e eles se serviram.

- Não vejo Serena... Olha! O Dan já está aqui, vamos perguntar para ele.

Nate caminhou na direção de Dan e o cumprimentou. Chuck estava ocupado demais alguns passos atrás de Nate vasculhando a sala com os olhos tentando achar Blair.

- Você viu a Serena? E a Blair? – perguntou Nate

- Não. Acabei de mandar uma mensagem pra ela, mas ela ainda não me respon... Calma, acabei de receber.

**Chegando. Estou com B. – S**

Chuck se inclinou para ver a tela do celular de Dan. Nesse momento, o elevador fez um barulho e se abriu. Chuck ainda estava encarando a mensagem quando Nate bateu em seu ombro.

- Chuck. – disse ele – Elas chegaram.

Chuck se virou e a viu. Estava magnífica, como sempre. A Blair dele. Olhando-a ele sabia que nada poderia estar tão errado. Não havia nenhum problema que eles não pudessem resolver se estivessem juntos.

Blair estava cumprimentando Kati e Isabel quando o viu. Ela não sorriu, nem fechou a cara. Simplesmente ficou olhando para Chuck, como se não soubesse o que fazer. Serena cochichou algo em seu ouvido e Blair concordou com a cabeça. Blair pegou um champanhe também, mas Serena arregalou os olhos e tirou a taça das mãos de Blair, devolvendo-a para a bandeja do garçom. Blair revirou os olhos. Antes que Chuck pudesse impedir, Serena a empurrou para um dos quartos, de Eric. Talvez Blair estivesse bêbada demais e Serena estava tomando conta de que ninguém percebesse.

- O que é que... – Chuck estava confuso – É a sexta série novamente? Vou ter que correr atrás de Blair e suas amiguinhas para conseguir falar com ela?

- Parece que sim. É a fúria de uma Waldorf. – disse Nate, tentando arrancar um sorriso de Chuck mas ele estava indo em direção ao quarto em que Blair entrou.

**Blair**

As mãos de Blair tremiam sem parar.

- Não consigo fazer isso S. Não dá.

- Deixe de ser medrosa. B. – Serena afagou as costas da amiga. Elas estavam no quarto gigantesco de Eric, e sabiam que a qualquer momento, Chuck entraria por aquela porta. E aí seria o fim. Chuck nunca seria maduro o suficiente para lidar com aquilo. – É do Chuck que estamos falando, ele não é nenhum estranho pra você.

Blair se acalmou um pouco. Mas então a porta se abriu e Chuck apareceu. E aí todo o nervosismo voltou à tona.

- Posso entrar? – Chuck estava com aquela feição confusa e cautelosa que Blair conhecia tão bem.

- Entra – disse Serena, afirmando com a cabeça.

- Onde está Louis? – ele tinha que perguntar

- Ainda está na França, só volta amanhã. Tinha que resolver alguns problemas.

Chuck fechou a porta e dirigiu-se a cama. Sentou-se na frente de Blair.

- O que está acontecendo? Eu vi suas mensagens, você parecia tão...

Mas Blair terminou a frase antes dele. Uma das muitas manias irritantes de Blair que Chuck secretamente gostava.

- Apavorada – Blair olhou para Chuck, até agora ela estivera olhando para baixo, procurando não encarar os olhos de Chuck e mexendo em sua meia-calça como se fosse a coisa mais interessante do mundo. – Eu estou apavorada.

Chuck olhou pra Serena, que continuava acariciando as costas da amiga pra acalmá-la.

- Chuck, Blair tem uma coisa muito importante para te dizer. E nesse momento, precisamos que você ouça atentamente e... Na verdade, só precisamos que você ouça.

Chuck voltou a olhar para Blair, olhando profundamente naqueles grandes olhos castanhos. Tão lindos, e mesmo assim, no momento eles pareciam tão assustados. Blair estava parecendo uma menininha de 5 anos prestes a contar aos pais que quebrou o vaso de flores preferido da mãe, ela parecia tão... Vulnerável.

Chuck colocou gentilmente as mãos na perna de Blair, para acalmá-la também, mas Blair levantou-se bruscamente da cama e pôs a mão na testa.

- Não posso fazer isso Serena, não consigo!

Epa. Ginecologista, sem bebidas... Uma hipótese começava a se formar na cabeça de Chuck.

Blair suspirou. Tinha que contar, não podia mais guardar aquilo só pra ela.

- Chuck, eu estou...

Nesse momento, a porta se abriu e Dan e Nate entraram. Ao mesmo tempo, foi a vez de Chuck completar a frase de Blair.

- Grávida.


	7. Is Getting Hard To Breathe

**Blair**

- Você tá o que? – Nate e Dan disseram em uníssono – Você tá grávida?

Ambos estavam com a mesma expressão: confusos. Provavelmente estavam tentando entender por que Blair dizia aquilo para quem estava dizendo. Mas ela não dava a mínima para a expressão dos dois. Ela olhou para Chuck.

Essa era a expressão que Blair não conseguia decifrar. Chuck parecia estar pensando mil coisas. Ele encarava barriga de Blair, o chão, voltava a encarar a barriga. Tudo menos os olhos dela.

- Gente, eu acho melhor vocês voltarem outra hora. – Serena disse, ficando em pé. – Não é um momento bom.

- Serena me desculpe, mas eu preciso saber se o que Chuck disse é verdade. Blair, é verdade? Por isso estava tão nervosa hoje de manhã? – Dan perguntou.

- Hoje de manhã? – Serena a olhou. – Quando foi que você saiu hoje de manhã que eu não percebi?

- Você ainda estava dormindo. Eu ainda não sabia o que fazer. Só não queria contar a ninguém. Então eu fui para a casa do Humphrey, ele me acalmou um pouco mas não o suficiente, porque não sabia o que realmente estava acontecendo. – Blair disse tudo muito rápido, estava muito inquieta.

- B., você falou com Dan antes de falar comigo? – agora Serena parecia magoada.

- S., eu só queria fugir dessa situação um pouco. Mas eu sabia que no momento que você olhasse nos meus olhos você saberia que algo estava errado. Eu nunca disse nenhuma palavra para ele sobre estar grávida. É lógico que você foi a primeira pessoa com eu falei sobre esse assunto! – ela pegou na mão de Serena, e ela pareceu amolecer um pouco. Tudo o que Blair _não_ precisava agora era Serena chateada com ela.

Chuck continuava quieto, encarando o chão. Ele ainda não havia dito nada depois de "grávida".

Era demais para ela. Tinha muita gente no quarto, muita gente envolvida no problema. Blair começou a sentir uma tontura, ver pontos pretos e ter dificuldade para respirar.

- S., eu não consigo respir...

E então, tudo ficou preto.


	8. Nobody Likes Hospitals

**Chuck**

Tudo aconteceu muito rápido.

Blair contou a notícia, Dan e Nate apareceram e Serena pareceu ficar chateada com algo que o Humphrey disse. Mas então Blair disse algumas coisas para ela e pareceu ficar tudo bem. Chuck não prestava atenção na conversa, era como se estivesse em um universo paralelo.

Chuck só conseguiu dizer algo quando percebeu que Blair estava caída no chão.

- Blair! Blair! – Serena gritava, desesperada. – Blair acorda! Façam alguma coisa!

Mas Chuck já estava no telefone, ligando para uma ambulância. De alguma forma, ele conseguiu se levantar da cama e se ajoelhar ao lado de Blair.

- Alô! – disse berrando no celular. – Preciso de uma ambulância, rápido! Tem uma menina desmaiada aqui!

- Serena arrancou o telefone das mãos de Chuck quando percebeu que ele não estava raciocinando direito para conseguir passar o endereço.

- Blair – Chuck chegou perto de sua face. – Sou eu. Você está me ouvindo? Blair! Sou eu! Acorda!

O máximo que B. conseguiu fazer foi um tipo de gemido, mas seus olhos continuavam fechados.

Depois de vários "Blair!", "Acorda!" e "Você está nos ouvindo?" que todo mundo dizia, tentando desesperadamente fazer Blair acordar, a ambulância chegou e alguns enfermeiros ajudaram a levá-la para baixo.

Já no hospital, estavam Serena, Nate, Dan, Lily e Rufus. Eleonor estava em Paris com o padrasto de Blair, e disse que tentaria pegar o próximo voo para voltar para Nova York. Meia hora se passou, e Lily e Rufus acharam melhor ir para casa e pediram que Serena telefonasse quando tivessem notícias de Blair. Chuck aproveitou para fazer algumas perguntas para Serena.

- Ela se alimentou direito hoje? – perguntou Chuck, embora essa não fosse essa a pergunta que ele mais queria fazer.

- Ela comeu alguns macarrons de manhã, que Eleonor havia enviado de Paris. Mas foi só, acho que depois disso não a vi comendo mais nada.

Ah, Blair. Ela era tão independente, tão segura de si, e ao mesmo tempo, tão frágil.

- Serena! Você sabe que precisa prestar atenção no que Blair come! Como você acha que ela iria reagir sem comida nenhuma no estômago?

- Eu sei, eu sei. – Serena suspirou, colocando as mãos no rosto – Eu deveria ter ficado de olho nela.

Chuck amoleceu. O que aconteceu não era culpa de Serena. Ele pousou a mão gentilmente em seus ombros. – Desculpe. Estou preocupado. – Serena assentiu. O celular de Chuck zumbiu e ele o pegou. Novo post de GG.

_**Uma entrada triunfal é legal, mas uma saída triunfal é melhor ainda. Ao que tudo indica, B. passou mal na festa de L., e teve que ser levada ao hospital. Quem está lá com ela? Ninguém menos do que seu Príncipe Das Trevas: C. Não há nada como uma princesa sendo salva pelo seu príncipe, certo? Errado. O que todos queremos saber é onde está L., o verdadeiro príncipe de B.?**_

_**Eu ficarei atenta para novas notícias.**_

_**Xoxo,**_

_**Gossip Girl.**_

Chuck resolveu perguntar o que tanto queria.

- Serena, como ela está lidando com tudo isso? Sabe, o que ela pensa sobre o... Bebê? – Chuck teve dificuldades em dizer a palavra, mas ele precisava ser forte agora. Ele não podia se dar ao luxo de ficar assustado, tinha que ser forte para Blair.

- Eu não sei. - Serena suspirou novamente - Tudo o que ela me disse até agora é que quer fazer um teste de paternidade quando ele nascer.

- Está brincando? Eu não esperar essa criança nascer para saber se sou o pai!

- Foi isso o que eu disse a ela! Então eu entrei em um site sobre o assunto sem ela ver. E achei isso:

Serena pegou o BlackBerry, apertou alguns botões e mostrou a tela para Chuck.

"**Um aviso: depois do exame de ultrassom o médico provavelmente vai dar a idade gestacional "oficial". Você precisa tirar duas semanas, para chegar à provável data da concepção. Por exemplo, se ele disser que você está grávida de 8 semanas, tire 2 semanas, e ficam 6. Então você vai voltando as 6 semanas no calendário, a partir da data do exame, para tentar chegar mais ou menos à data em que o bebê foi concebido."**

Chuck ficou completamente confuso sobre a parte das semanas. Ou seja, praticamente tudo.

Serena notou a expressão de Chuck e revirou os olhos. – Quer dizer que se B. fizer um ultrassom, o médico poderá dizer que dia o bebê foi... Anh, concebido. – Serena apertou os lábios para não rir. Ela estava mesmo falando com Chuck sobre a transa dele com Blair? É, estava. Isso era _tão_ constrangedor.

Chuck pareceu entender dessa vez e afirmou com a cabeça.

- Preciso falar com ela. – Serena assentiu.

– Espera, você transou com a Blair recentemente? - Dan se intrometeu na conversa - Está achando que _você_ é o pai? Blair seria muito estúpida mesmo se assumisse que esse filho é seu.

Chuck fechou os punhos com tanta força que Serena se assustou. Chuck estava prestes a partir pra cima de Dan quando um médico apareceu.

- Vocês estão esperando pela senhorita Waldorf?

- Sim! – Serena quase gritou – Ela está bem? Já acordou? Podemos vê-la?

O médico riu das mil perguntas de Serena.

- Ela vai ficar bem, teve uma queda de pressão e está tomando soro agora. Ainda está adormecida, mas se quiserem podem entrar no quarto.

- Sim, queremos. – Chuck foi o primeiro a dizer. Eles se dirigiram para o quarto e a viram.

- Oh, B. Você é completamente maluquinha – Serena disse, afagando os cabelos da amiga. – Dan, Nate. Acho que vocês podem ir, Chuck e eu ficaremos com ela.

- Ok. Até mais... – Nate falou, já saindo do quarto.

- Cuide bem dela, _Serena_. – disse Dan obviamente ele não confiava em Chuck, e saiu.

Chuck sentou-se ao lado de Blair na luxuosa maca. Quando chegaram, Chuck fez questão de pagar pelo melhor quarto para Blair, nem que ela só ficasse lá por algumas horinhas.

- Boa noite Blair. _Eu_ _te_ _amo_. – ele disse, beijando a bochecha macia e rosada de Blair. Esperava ter dito baixo o suficiente para Serena não escutar.


	9. Bears And Blairs

**Blair**

Quando Blair acordou, a primeira coisa que viu foi os brilhantes olhos azuis de Serena, olhando cautelosamente para ela.

- B.! – Serena sorriu e abraçou a amiga. – Sua louca, você me assustou! Como você se sente? – ela estava sussurrando.

- Onde eu estou? Que horas são? – Blair pôs as mãos no colchão e se sentou.

- Você desmaiou, bobinha. Estamos no hospital. – ela fez um cafuné de brincadeira em Blair - São 3:30 da manhã agora...

- Você ficou aqui até agora?

Serena assentiu – Eu não consegui dormir. Não sem saber se você estava bem. – ela continuava sussurrando.

- Porque está sussurrando?

Serena fez um movimento com a cabeça cheia de fios louros, indicando para onde Blair deveria olhar.

E foi aí que Blair percebeu a presença de Chuck. Ele estava com a cabeça encostada no braço no pequeno sofá em frente à cama do quarto, dormindo profundamente. Sua respiração estava calma.

- Ele parece um ursinho. – disse Blair, suspirando.

Serena não conseguiu contar a risada, e teve que tapar a boca com as mãos para não fazer muito barulho.

- Cale a boca! Vai acordá-lo. – Blair sorriu – Quer dizer, um ursinho safado que já despedaçou meu coração um milhão de vezes, – o sorriso desapareceu – mas ainda assim, um ursinho.

- Um ursinho que você ama.– disse Serena, revirando os olhos e lendo os pensamentos de Blair.

- É. – Blair deu um longo suspiro dessa vez – Mas um ursinho que eu não _posso _amar, bem como você sabe.

- Acho que batemos um recorde: cinco vezes a palavra ursinho numa conversa em menos de dez segundos! - disse, tentando afastar os pensamentos depreciativos da cabeça de Blair

- Seis!

As duas deram risadas. Fazia um tempo desde que Blair conseguiu se afastar dos problemas e dar uma risada sincera como aquela. Ela pareceu se lembrar disso e ficou quieta novamente.

- Onde está Louis? – ela precisava perguntar

- Nós ligamos para ele, mas ele ainda não conseguiu pegar um voo. Ele acha que amanhã de tarde já estará aqui e pediu para você ligar quando acordasse.

- Bem... Isso pode esperar. – Chuck se mexeu um pouco no sofá – Acho que estamos falando alto demais. Não quero acordá-lo.

- Sim, vamos deixar o ursinho hibernar. – Blair riu, Serena era uma daquelas pessoas que sempre sabia a coisa certa a dizer.

- Eu estou com cara de hospital? – perguntou B., obviamente preocupada.

- Você só precisa de um pouco de blush. – disse Serena, passando-lhe um blush coral MAC e um pequeno espelhinho.

- Urgh, isso e talvez uma cara nova – Blair estava avaliando os estragos em seu rosto no espelho. Não estava tão mal, seu kit de maquiagem resolveria. – Pode me passar a minha bolsa? Acho que consigo consertar o estrago.

_Espalha, passa, corrige. Espalha, passa, corrige._

- Céus! Que camisola horrorosa é essa? Por favor,me diga que Chuck não me viu _nisso_, ele se acostumou em me ver de lingerie francesa. Que coisa feia é essa?

Serena revirou os olhos e tirou da própria bolsa um conjunto de pijama de verão de seda cor de pêssego. – Nate me fez um favor e passou em casa para pegar pra você.

- Graças a Deus! - disse Blair, praticamente arrancando-o das mãos de Serena e levantando-se da cama pra ir ao banheiro se trocar.

- B., vou até a lanchonete pegar alguma coisa pra comer, você quer alguma coi... Quer saber? Não vou nem perguntar. Você não comeu nada desde aqueles macarrons e eu prometi para Chuck que iria ficar de olho na sua alimentação.

- Jura? Ele ficou preocupado?

- É claro que sim! Ele gosta de ver a senhorita ursinha de barriguinha cheia! – Serena riu novamente, como uma criança de quatro anos.

- Chega. Daqui pra frente, você está oficialmente proibida de dizer qualquer palavra que comece com "ur", Serena!

* * *

><p><strong>NA: Ok. Então, até esse ponto a história é bem entendiante e eu sei disso. Como eu já comentei, os capítulos foram pouco a pouco amadurecendo. Essa é uma pequena cena meio cômica entre a Serena e a Blair, e que pra ser sincera, eu gosto bastante!**

**Bem, espero que vocês gostem também :)**

**Xoxo**


	10. The Arrival Of The Prince

**Chuck**

Ao escutar a porta do banheiro se fechar, Chuck abriu os olhos e se levantou. Ele havia escutado a conversa, cada palavra. Ele não havia gostado muito de seu novo apelido-secreto-entre-melhores-amigas, mas ao menos Blair pensava nele. E ela não negou que o amava. Isso o fazia se sentir um pouco melhor diante aquela situação toda.

Chuck foi em direção da luxuosa maca e se sentou, apoiando as costas na parede e esticando as pernas. Algumas horas tentando adormecer num sofá e ele já sentia falta de uma cama de verdade. Ele fechou os olhos, imaginando quanto tempo Blair demoraria a voltar para o quarto.

Ele ouviu o barulho do chuveiro sendo ligado e concluiu que iria demorar um pouco mais do que ele queria. Resolveu não apressá-la, Blair provavelmente estava exausta e precisava de alguns minutos sozinha.

**Blair**

Blair entrou no banheiro e encarou seu rosto no espelho. Avaliou sua maquiagem e concluiu que não estava das melhores. Então ela resolveu tirá-la e tomar um banho quente.

Blair ligou o chuveiro e relaxou ao sentir a água quente em contato com sua pele. Deixou a mente viajar. Ela pensou em Louis, ele provavelmente estava desesperado agora, tentando conseguir um voo no aeroporto. Ele não deveria demorar a consegui-lo, devido ao _"pequeno"_ seu cargo.

Mas ela secretamente queria que Louis demorasse a voltar para Nova York. Não queria ter que contar a notícia.

Ela lentamente terminou de se ensaboar e deixou mais um jato de água corresse pelo corpo. Então, desligou o chuveiro e vestiu um conjunto de lingerie simples e preto La Perla. Provavelmente Dorota tinha arrumado a bolsa, seria _no mínimo _constrangedor se Nate tivesse escolhido sua roupa íntima.

Ela vestiu novamente o conjunto de pijama e penteou os cabelos. Resolveu refazer a maquiagem e seu trabalho final ficou bem melhor que o anterior. Ela pareceria perfeita, se não fosse pelo fato de que ainda estava presa num estúpido hospital. Blair abriu lentamente a porta do banheiro, tentando não fazer barulho e acordar Chuck. Mas Chuck não estava mais no sofá. Ela franziu as sobrancelhas.

- Procurando por alguém? – Blair se virou e viu Chuck sentado na cama do hospital, encarando-a. – Você assustou muita gente ontem à noite.

Blair se dirigiu à cama e sentou-se ao lado de Chuck, entrando embaixo dos lençóis enquanto Chuck permanecia em cima deles.

- Caia fora da minha cama, Bass. - ela disse, mas não tentou mais nenhuma vez expulsá-lo de lá.

- Como você se sente? – ele perguntou, ignorando seu comentário.

- Bem, eu acho. Só quero ir embora daqui e dormir na minha própria cama. – ela suspirou e olhou para ele cautelosamente. – Chuck. Desculpe por isso. Eu sei que você não gosta de hospitais.

Chuck ficou quieto por um momento. Blair imaginou se ele estaria pensando no dia da morte de Bart.

- Está se desculpando por desmaiar? – ele riu, mas Blair não disse mais nada.

Era tão estranho. Essa era a primeira conversa dos dois dês de que eles se despediram, quatro meses atrás, quando Blair estava de partida para viajar para Mônaco com Louis.

Percebendo que Blair não iria se incomodar em responder sua pergunta, Chuck resolveu falar alguma coisa para quebrar o estranho silêncio no quarto.

- Os médicos sabem que você está... – ele parou, sabia que não precisava terminar a frase para que ela entendesse.

Blair assentiu, olhando para Chuck, esperando pelo momento em que ele sairia correndo por aquela porta e ela nunca mais o veria. Típico.

Mas Chuck só continuou olhando para ela por o que pareceu ser uma eternidade.

- Se você estiver grávida de Louis...

- Então eu te peço desculpas pela confusão. – ela disse, interrompendo Chuck.

- Mas se o bebê for meu... – ele falou, esperando que Blair completasse a frase.

Blair deu um longo suspiro. Parecia que tudo o que ela havia feito nos últimos dias era suspirar. – Então... Então eu não sei Chuck. Eu realmente não sei o que quero, quer dizer, o que _devo_ fazer. – ela respondeu sinceramente. Estava se sentindo como lixo.

- Bem, isso quer dizer que não importa de quem seja você ficará com o bebê? – ele estava odiando ter que fazer essas perguntas.

Blair franziu as sobrancelhas e então entendeu o que ele queria dizer – Eu nunca nem considerei aborto. Não acho certo. O bebê não tem que ser punido pelos meus erros. – disse Blair, ríspida.

Chuck ficou quieto de novo. Para Blair aquela noite havia sido um erro? Ele não se arrependia nem por um segundo.

Blair percebeu que Chuck não havia gostado do que ela disse – Quer dizer, só não acho que devo tirar a vida de alguém por causa disso. Seja o que quer que aconteça, eu terei que arcar com as consequências.

Chuck concordou com a cabeça.

- Mas você sabe que eu não estava pedindo para você fazer isso, certo? Só quero o for melhor pra você.

- Eu sei.

A porta se abriu e Blair se assustou por causa do barulho inesperado. Serena. Blair havia até se esquecido dela de tão concentrada que estava em Chuck.

- Ei, trouxe alguns cupcakes, foi o melhor que consegui encontrar – disse, entregando a pequena sacolinha de papel para Blair – Ora, ora. Bom dia dorminhoco. – virando-se para Chuck.

- Dorminhoco? São 4:30 da madrugada, sorte sua que eu não estou dormindo agora mesmo.

Blair cuidadosamente tirou um dos cupcakes que estavam na sacola. Ela franziu a testa e olhou para Serena – Sério? Achou mesmo que eu ia comer essa gororoba? Essa coisa deve ter ao menos umas mil calorias nessa coisa.

Serena revirou os olhos, arrancou o bolinho da mão da amiga e deu uma mordida – Qual é o problema? Medo de engordar? Não devia se preocupar. Você está tão magra que se virar de lado some.

Chuck riu.

- Não é isso tá? Eu me recuso a comer uma coisa tão... Tão... Repugnante.

O BlackBerry de Blair fez um zumbido e ela o pegou.

**Estou em NY. Na verdade, já estou no hospital. Qual é o número do seu quarto? – L**

Ela mal conseguiu terminar de ler o SMS e outro chegou.

**Não se preocupe, já resolvi. Chegando. – L**

- O que foi? – disse Chuck, pegando na mão de Blair e virando a tela do telefone para si. O toque de sua pele na de Blair resultou em uma onda de arrepios pelo seu corpo, e ela pensou se ele havia sentido o mesmo.

De repente, a porta se abriu e Louis entrou, carregando uma maleta na mão esquerda e parecendo exausto.

Blair se desesperou pelo fato de Chuck estar na cama com ela, mesmo que eles estivessem separados pelo lençol. Tentando agir normalmente, ela sorriu.

- Olá, querido.

* * *

><p><strong>NA: Yay! A primeira conversa de verdade entre Chuck e Blair! Quando eu escrevi, queria demonstrar como eu achava que eles se sentiriam naquele momento. Tinham que resolver algumas questões principais com relação ao bebê... E aí temos a primeira aparição do príncipe.**

**Continuem lendo!**

**Xoxo**


	11. Stupid Kisses

**Chuck**

Chuck se levantou da cama num movimento rápido, colocando as mãos nos bolsos.

Louis se aproximou da maca e deu um selinho demorado em Blair, e encostando sua testa na dela, olhou profundamente em seus olhos.

- Me assustou. – Louis acariciou gentilmente o rosto de Blair - Eu não posso te deixar por um dia que você já vem parar em um hospital? – ele sorriu.

- Desculpe se te deixei preocupado. Não foi nada grave, na verdade. Acho que hoje mesmo já vou poder me libertar dessa espelunca.

- Não vamos nos esquecer de que ninguém aqui é médico, você ficará aqui pelo tempo que for necessário B.!

- Serena... – Louis a cumprimentou com beijo no ar. E então se virou para Chuck – E você. O que _você _está fazendo _aqui_ afinal? Pensei que estivesse em Los Angeles com Nate. – ele franziu o cenho.

- Acontece que voltamos mais cedo. E me desculpe, mas alguém tinha que estar aqui com Blair sendo que você estava muito ocupado comendo ostras em Paris.

- Sim, ocupado tomando conta do governo do meu país, muito desumano de minha parte. – Louis revidou, irônico.

Chuck bufou, encarando a parede.

- Você está bem, meu amor? - Louis voltou a conversar com Blair.

- Sim, eu me sinto muito melh... – mas Blair não pode terminar a frase, foi interrompida por um beijo de seu noivo, dessa vez mais apaixonado e mais... Agressivo.

Serena olhou para Chuck, surpreendentemente se sentindo um pouco mal pelo meio-irmão, que olhava a cena, enjoado. Serena pigarreou, mas os dois ainda não tinham se largado. "Quem liga?", pensou Blair. Ela não via o namorado há dias. E por mais que Chuck fosse o amor de sua vida, Blair também amava Louis, e sentia atração por ele. Louis interrompeu o beijo, dando um último selinho na boca de Blair. Então, ele olhou diretamente para Chuck e sorriu, claramente tentando irritá-lo.

- Bom, se o seu único motivo para vir para cá foi a minha ausência, então eu te convido a se retirar. Blair não precisa de mais problemas. – ele continuou, entrelaçando os dedos nos de Blair.

Chuck olhou nos olhos de Blair, esperando por um "Louis! Não seja um perfeito idiota! Chuck ficou a noite inteira aqui me esperando acordar enquanto tudo o que você fez foi pegar um estúpido voo para Nova York!".

Mas obviamente, Blair não o fez. Pelo contrário, ela deu razão a ele.

- Chuck, eu te agradeço por ter ficado aqui esse tempo todo, mas acho que agora você deve ir. – disse, ainda ofegante por causa do beijo. Louis raramente a beijava com tal intensidade.

Inacreditável. O otário do francês não faz absolutamente nada, e ainda recebe a simpatia de Blair. Chuck, o cara que estava com uma imensa dor nas costas por dormir num sofá que mais parecia uma rocha, era expulso do hospital. Simplesmente inacreditável!

Mas como raramente se consegue mudar a opinião de uma Waldorf, ele resolveu se retirar.

Ele suspirou e com um olhar magoado foi em direção à porta. Chuck parou e tornou a olhar para Blair, que ainda mantinha os dedos entrelaçados nos do noivo. – Só... Avise-me quando sair daqui, ok?

- Eu aviso. – Blair sorriu com os lábios fechados.

Chuck assentiu e saiu, fechando a porta atrás de si.

Quase, simultaneamente, a porta se abriu e um médico entrou.

- Senhorita Waldorf? – disse, sem tirar os olhos da prancheta que carregava – Sou o Dr. Campbell. – ele estendeu a mão para cumprimentar Louis e depois pôs a mão no ombro de Blair. – Como se sente?

Blair já estava mais do que cansada dessa pergunta. Deus, ela estava bem! Ótima! Ele podia fazer o favor de liberá-la logo?

- Me sinto ótima. – Blair respondeu, fazendo esforço para parecer simpática.

- Bom, eu acho que a senhorita pode ir para casa. Qualquer problema, é só ligar.

Blair sorriu, animada. E o Dr. Campbell saiu.

- Vamos Serena! Me leve logo pra casa! Nunca senti tanto a falta de Dorota.

Eles riram, enquanto ajudavam Blair a pegar suas coisas.

Louis parou na frente de Blair e lhe deu um beijo. Um beijo carinhoso, que fazia Blair se sentir segura, mas não era nada comparado com o sentimento de adrenalina que sentia quando beijava Chuck. Ele parou e sorriu. – Vamos para casa.


	12. Tell Me, Tell Me Something I Don't Know

**Blair**

Quando chegaram na casa dos Waldorf/Rose, Blair recebeu uma explosão de abraços. Dorota, Cyrus e Eleonor.

- Oh, senhorita Blair. Dorota estava tão preocupada.

- Blair! – exclamou Cyrus, puxando-a para um abraço. – Não foi o suficiente! – e apertou-a ainda mais em seu abraço, caindo na gargalhada.

Louis pediu licença e levou a mala de Blair para o quarto.

- Sentimos tanto por não termos te visitado no hospital... Mas chegamos agora a pouco em NY. – lamentou-se Eleonor

- Está tudo bem mãe. Eu estou bem.

Alguns minutos depois Blair também pediu licença e foi para seu quarto. Ela já estava decidida. Tinha que contar para Louis. Até quando aquela mentira iria continuar?

Já no quarto, Blair começou a se trocar lentamente, e Louis a observava.

Ele deitou-se na cama de Blair e ela fez o mesmo. Depois se sentou novamente. Não era hora para relaxar.

- Louis. – ela suspirou. – Eu tenho algo para te contar. E você não vai gostar.

Louis sentou-se também. – O que foi? – disse, franzindo o cenho.

Lágrimas começaram a escorrer dos olhos de Blair, foi inevitável.

- Blair, está me assustando, o que houve?

- Você vai me odiar... –disse Blair, entre soluços.

- Eu não nunca poderia te odiar. Nem mesmo se eu quisesse.

- Eu... Eu estou...

- Não fique assim. Eu vou te ajudar, não importa qual for o problema.

Ela tomou coragem e as palavras saíram de sua boca.

- Louis, eu estou grávida.

Ele calou-se. Continuou olhando para Blair, confuso.

- E porque isso é algo ruim? – disse, limpando mais uma lágrima grossa que escorreu pelo rosto de Blair, e colocou a mão sobre o pequeno volume que começava a se formar em sua barriga.

- Porque... – ela mordeu o lábio inferior. Depois, de uma forma meio agressiva, afastou a mão de Louis de sua barriga – Porque pode ser de Chuck.

Ele calou-se novamente. E dessa vez demorou muito mais para voltar a dizer algo. Ele encarava Blair, e ela não conseguia decifrar a expressão em seu rosto. Raiva? Desapontamento? Desprezo? Ela achou melhor se explicar.

- Aquela noite... Em que Chuck "abençoou" nosso casamento – ela revirou os olhos, que ainda continham grossas lágrimas – Nós... Nós ficamos... Nós ficamos juntos.

Um silêncio mortal tomou conta do quarto. E após algum tempo, Blair resolver dizer alguma coisa.

- Louis? – ela gentilmente tocou seu joelho.

Louis continuava quieto. Esse provavelmente era o pior momento da vida de Blair.

- Louis, por favor, diga alguma coisa ou eu vou chamar a ambulância novamente, dessa vez para você! – disse, numa tentativa desesperada de fazê-lo sorrir.

- O QUE VOCÊ QUER QUE EU TE DIGA BLAIR? – ela se assustou e deu um pulo na cama – HEIN? QUE EU ESTOU _FELIZ_?

- Me perdoe. – disse, soluçando. Era só o que ela poderia dizer. Louis nunca havia falado daquela forma com ela.

- Como eu poderia te perdoar por isso Blair? Você me _traiu_! E com aquele... Aquele _sem moral_? – ele falou debochando, como se não acreditasse nas próprias palavras.

- Eu... Nós não estávamos pensando com clareza! Chuck não fez nada de errado... Quem está noiva sou eu. Foi tudo culpa minha, eu fui tola. Achei que de alguma forma tudo ficaria bem no final. Se eu pudesse voltar no tempo e concertar essa besteir...

- PARE! Pare com essas desculpas. Porque você sempre encontra desculpas para Chuck? EU VOU MATÁ-LO!

- Eu não estou inventando desculpas! Eu o amava... Mas isso é passado agora. Eu cometi um erro e agora preciso da sua ajuda.

- Não minta! Não minta Blair, você ainda gosta dele, não gosta? Você ainda pensa nele.

- Isso não é verdade.

- Lógico que é! Você nunca nem me deu uma chance, não é? Nunca abriu seu coração para mim, nunca se permitiu me amar porque uma parte de você acreditava que você e Chuck um dia teriam um conto de fadas.

Como doeu escutar aquilo. Mas Blair sabia que era verdade. Ela e Chuck nunca teriam um conto de fadas, nunca teriam um final feliz.

- Escute o que eu estou te dizendo agora. Eu _te_ amo. Eu amo você, e mais ninguém.

- MENTIRA! Mentira, porque se fosse verdade não teria transado com ele.

- Mas Louis o que eu devo fazer? Nós vamos nos casar! _Eu sou sua noiva_!

- Não tenha mais tanta certeza disso.

Aquelas palavras doeram ainda mais. Doeram como se um punhal tivesse atravessado seu coração.

- O-o que? – ela perguntou, ainda soluçando.

Agora Louis estava sério, e a encarava com fúria.

- Eu preciso ir embora daqui. _Não venha atrás de mim_. – e desceu as escadas do luxuoso apartamento.

- Louis!

Blair, desesperada, não deu ouvidos para as palavras do noivo e o seguiu pelo apartamento.

- ESPERE! LOUIS!

Mas era tarde demais, a porta do elevador já havia se fechado.

**Chuck**

Chuck estava em seu antigo quarto no apartamento de Lily, que havia sugerido que Chuck dormisse ali já que estava muito tarde para ele ir para seu próprio apartamento.

Estava preparando-se para finalmente ir descansar um pouco quando Serena apareceu na porta do seu quarto.

- Ora, ora irmãzinha. Porque está com essa cara?

- Chuck. Blair me mandou uma mensagem. Olhe. – e lhe mostrou a tela de seu celular.

**Estraguei tudo. Louis me odeia. Estou indo aí. – B**

- O que você acha que aconteceu? – perguntou Serena

- Não tenho certeza...

Então eles ouviram passos e Blair apareceu na porta. Ela correu e abraçou Serena, soluçando e deixando várias lágrimas correrem.

- B., o que foi? – Serena tentou acalmá-la.

- Eu contei. Eu contei pra ele. – ela soltou Serena e a olhou, limpando freneticamente suas lágrimas.

Chuck as observava.

- O que Louis fez?

- Ele... Ele foi embora. Não sei para onde. Eu estraguei tudo S.!

- B... Senta, você precisa se acalmar.

Blair sentou-se na cama de Chuck, sentindo-se confortável de repente.

- Contei tudo. Que estava grávida. No começo ele pareceu ficar contente, mas quando eu disse que podia ser de Chuck... A propósito, você deveria contratar um guarda-costas ou algo assim porque ele está querendo te matar. – disse, virando-se para Chuck.

- Por favor, Waldorf. Acha mesmo que eu sinto _medo_ do seu namorado? – ele debochou

- Pois devia! Ele está louco para ver sua cabeça numa bandeja.

Chuck revirou os olhos e Blair tornou a falar.

- Enfim, ele... Eu realmente nunca o vi tão bravo daquele jeito. Ele nunca me tratou daquela forma... Não que eu não mereça, mas doeu tanto vê-lo tão bravo e saber que eu fui a razão para que isso acontecesse...

Chuck se desligou um pouco da conversa, percebendo o quanto Louis significava para Blair, o quanto ela se importava com ele. E isso lhe fez ferver de ódio.

- E eu ainda tenho que contar para os meus pais! O que eu vou fazer? E ainda tem a Gossip Girl! Estou grávida, meu noivo me largou e eu ainda serei humilhada publicamente num um site que simplesmente _todos_ que eu conheço lêem! Estou acabada Serena! ACABADA! - Blair lamentou-se.

Serena suspirou, preparando-se para consolar a amiga.

- B., não seria a primeira vez que você passaria por um susto com Gossip Girl. Lembra-se de quando você estava com malas prontas para passar um semestre em Paris?

Blair estremeceu por causa da lembrança dolorosa. Ela sentiu os olhos de Chuck encarando-a, provavelmente não gostando que Serena a tivesse mencionado também.

Serena continuou. - Nenhum blog estúpido nesse mundo que pode acabar com a nossa Queen B. Nós daremos um jeito. Agora eu realmente acho que você deveria dormir um pouco. São quase 6h da manhã e nós ainda não dormimos quase nada! Eu não sei vocês, mas estou exausta. Quanto aos seus pais, eu vou estar ao seu lado quando contar. Eles vão ficar mais felizes do que preocupados, te garanto! - Blair conseguiu sorrir um pouco - Mas por enquanto não há nada que possamos fazer. Precisamos dar um tempo para Louis esfriar a cabeça. Ele está com raiva de você, e não é sem razão! Qual é o problema de vocês dois? Não conseguem se controlar? E nem pense que você vai ficar aqui, ouviu senhorita Blair? Você vai ficar no meu quarto!

Chuck e Blair começaram a rir enquanto Serena permanecia com os braços cruzados.

- Com isso eu não concordo. Eu fico onde eu bem entender.

- O que? Blair, eu te proíbo! Vocês dois não são confiáveis a ponto de poderem ficar sozinhos num quarto sem se agarrar!

- Me proíbe? Serena escute as palavras que estão saindo de sua boca!

- Bom, Serena, sabe o que dizem? Tudo que é proibido é mais gostoso. - Chuck provocou, com um sorriso malicioso surgindo em seu rosto.

- Eu não vou ficar aqui, mas não é porque você me "proíbe", que fique bem claro. – ela debochou - E não se preocupe, eu não dormirei com Chuck pelos próximos um milhão de anos, disso você pode ter certeza. Só me trouxe problemas. Na verdade eu vou para casa.

O sorriso de Chuck desapareceu. Porque Blair tinha que ser tão irritante às vezes?

- Vocês vão à festa de Kati amanhã? Ou melhor, hoje. Eu convidei Louis antes dessa briga toda, obviamente. É provável que ele não vá mais. Eu não o culparia.

E o sorriso de Chuck tornou a aparecer. Pelo menos um dia de sossego do francês desprezível.

- Eu vou! Que roupa você vai usar? - Serena animadamente apertou os ombros de Blair. Já havia se esquecido de que estava brava minutos atrás.

Blair revirou os olhos e sorriu - Não sei. Acho que devemos usar algum tipo de... - mas Chuck a interrompeu.

- Bom, senhoritas. Eu não dou a mínima para seus tópicos de moda. Então, se não se importam, poderiam se retirar do meu quarto para que eu finalmente descanse um pouco?

Dessa vez, foram Serena e Blair reviraram os olhos, indo para o corredor.

- Até mais Waldorf. Vejo você à noite.

- Até mais Bass... Você sabe que me ama. - Blair lhe lançou um olhar sedutor.

- B.! Já chega, é hora de ir embora! - Serena a empurrou para seguir em frente no corredor.

A risada de Blair ecoou pelo apartamento e Chuck sentiu um arrepio percorrer o corpo. Ele havia sentido tanto a falta dela, e agora Louis estava fora do jogo.


	13. A Girl To Fight For

**Blair**

- Então B... O que mais você fez durante o verão? – Kati sorriu, sedenta por mais detalhes sobre as férias de Blair.

Blair tomou mais um gole de seu estúpido suco de maçãs. Estar grávida era uma droga.

- Hm, vamos ver... – ela realmente não conseguia se lembrar de nenhum momento de seu verão em que não ficou preocupada com a gravidez ou lamentando-se por estar se casando com alguém sendo que amava outro cara. – Acho que o ponto alto de meu verão foi a incrível viajem à Mônaco. Poder aproveitá-la com Louis só tornou tudo mais emocionante ainda! – disse, com um sorriso amarelo, tentando por um fim na conversa tediosa.

- Que legal B., parece que foi mesmo maravilhoso. – Penélope disse, enquanto mexia na azeitona de seu Martíni.

Elas estavam ali há mais de uma hora, e não havia nenhum sinal de Serena _ou_ de Chuck. Nate estava por lá, mas Blair realmente não estava com vontade de conversar com ele agora. Além disso, Nate parecia estar xavecando uma loira qualquer na varanda do loft de Kati.

Blair avistou viu Dan inclinado no bar, trocando algumas palavras com o garçom.

- Sim, foi tudo perfeito... – ela mentiu.

- Mas Blair, onde está Louis? – Hazel perguntou, levantando uma sobrancelha.

- Ele está ocupado com alguns... Compromissos hoje à noite. Não sei se ele arranjará tempo para vir. – ela torceu as pontas do cabelo ao redor do dedo, sentindo-se nervosa por mentir. Tentando evitar mais perguntas sobre Louis, Blair inventou um desculpa - Com licença meninas, preciso falar com alguém. Continuem aproveitando a festa!

Sem olhar mais uma vez para as amigas, ela se dirigiu até Dan, sentando-se na cadeira ao lado dele.

- Oi.

- Oi. – Dan abriu um sorriso. - Como você está?

- Bem... Na medida do possível. E você, Humphrey? Conseguiu sobreviver a suas medíocres férias?

Dan riu.

- Para sua informação, meu verão foi... Não, você têm razão, foi uma merda.

Ela riu. Era bom conversar com Dan... Sabe, às vezes.

- E aí... – ele continuou. – Como está tudo com Louis? Serena me disse que você já contou a ele.

- Está tudo horrível. - ela suspirou. - Mas acho que devo dar um tempo a ele... Não foi exatamente a melhor notícia do ano.

– Entendo... – ele franziu a testa. – Bom, não se preocupe, com Louis ou sem Louis, você está numa festa e deve aproveitá-la. Mesmo que seja tomando suco de maçã ao invés de álcool.

Blair riu e sentiu um par de mãos cobrindo seus olhos.

- Eu aposto que é uma pessoa muito loira e muito estúpida que me largou sozinha numa festa por mais de uma hora.

- Eu aposto que apesar dela ter feito isso você ainda não vive sem ela!

Serena tirou as mãos do rosto de Blair e riu. Atrás dela estava Chuck.

- Waldorf. Suco? Escolha interessante. Eu me pergunto que será que a fez esquecer-se de seu tradicional Martíni? – Chuck sorriu. Ele sabia de todos os pequenos segredinhos que ela guardava nesse momento. Seria divertido poder sacaneá-la um pouco.

Afinal de contas, algumas coisas nunca mudam.

- Cale a boca, Bass. – ela retribuiu.

- Apesar de sua grosseria, devo dizer que você está linda.

- Eu sei. – ela sorriu, convencida.

E ela estava _mesmo _linda. Estava usando um mini-vestido dourado, um pouco mais solto do que ela estava acostumada, mas que funcionava muito bem para disfarçar o volume em sua barriga – apesar de ser quase inexistente.

Blair se permitiu dar uma olhada melhor em Chuck. Ela queria poder dizer o quanto ele estava bonito também, usando um smoking preto e uma gravata borboleta num tom de vermelho queimado. Deus, por que ele tinha que ser tão... Lindo?

Chuck pareceu ler os pensamentos dela e sorriu maliciosamente. Blair desviou o olhar.

- Louis não apareceu ainda? – Serena perguntou.

- Não, acho que ele não vem mesmo S. – ela respondeu.

- Ótimo. – grunhiu Dan.

Chuck franziu as sobrancelhas.

- "Ótimo"? Porque isso seria "ótimo" para _você_, Humphrey? – Chuck perguntou, irritado com a ousadia de Dan. Ele ainda estava interessado em Blair?

- Se nem Blair o quer aqui, muito menos eu.

- Eu não disse que não o queria aqui! Só disse que eu duvido que ele venha. – Blair se intrometeu.

Ambos os garotos bufaram.

- Assuma, Waldorf. Você sabe muito bem que ele já deve estar num avião voltando para casa nesse mesmo minuto. – Chuck disse, virando-se para o garçom e pedindo um copo de uísque.

Blair se irritou.

- Eu não iria tão longe... Ele não desistiu de mim, só está confuso.

- Confuso? – Chuck debochou. – Acho que ele deixou bem claro ontem que não está _confuso_ sobre nada.

- Não é verdade! Você vai ver, ele só precisa de um tempo.

- E quanto tempo você pretende esperar por ele?

- Eu esperaria minha vida toda se fosse necessário. – Blair revidou, irritando-se.

- B., acho que você não vai precisar esperar muito tempo... – disse Serena.

Blair seguiu o olhar da amiga e viu Louis entrando no loft. Então ele a viu, e veio em sua direção.

- Ai meu Deus... – Blair falou, boquiaberta.

- Ah. _Que _maravilha. – Chuck falou enquanto tomava todo o conteúdo do copo e vira-se para que o garçom pudesse enchê-lo novamente.

- Blair! – Louis disse, pegando nas pequenas mãos de Blair.

- O-olá... – Blair gaguejou – Eu não acredito que você veio! – ela abriu um sorriso.

Louis também sorriu.

- Me desculpe. Por ontem. Eu disse coisas horríveis e que eu realmente não queria dizer.

Blair o puxou para um abraço, descendo da cadeira.

- Não, não... Você não têm que se desculpar por nada. Eu mereci.

- Não, você não mereceu. Você cometeu um erro, mas o que eu sinto por você não vai mudar por causa disso. Eu sei que você gostava de Chuck, mas isso mudou. Eu sei que sou o único por quem você sente algo agora. – ele falou, abraçando-a ainda mais.

Chuck cerrou os punhos, sentindo a raiva lhe percorrer o corpo.

- Mas, o que nós vamos fazer... Sobre... O... Bebê? – ela sussurrou. Ninguém no lugar percebeu o que realmente estava acontecendo.

Louis suspirou. Soltando-se dos braços de Blair e voltando a segurar em suas mãos. Ele olhou profundamente em seus olhos.

- Nós precisamos conversar sobre isso, Chuck. – ele o olhou, sério.

- O que você quer dizer? – Chuck perguntou.

- Quero dizer que mesmo que o bebê seja seu, meu casamento com Blair não será cancelado. Você pode assumir o filho, se quiser. Mas ele vai morar conosco.

- É _óbvio_ que eu vou assumir meu filho. – Chuck respondeu, furioso.

- Tudo bem. Mas precisamos estabelecer o quanto você estará envolvido durante a gravidez. Porque não vamos esquecer que o bebê pode ou não ser seu.

- Se existe _alguma_ chance de ser meu, eu me envolverei na gravidez o quanto eu bem entender.

Serena e Dan escutavam a conversa, quietos e desconfortáveis.

- Alguém aí quer saber a _minha_ opinião? – Blair falou, indignada.

- Diga, querida. – Louis respondeu gentilmente.

- Anh... Na verdade eu não sei. Quero dizer, eu acho que Chuck pode se envolver, se ele quiser. Mas de uma forma que não interfira no nosso cotidiano.

- E que forma seria essa, Waldorf? – Chuck perguntou, levantando as sobrancelhas.

- Bem... Eu acho que você pode ir às consultas e coisas do tipo... E você pode passar mais tempo comigo, se quiser.

- Nós podemos discutir os detalhes depois. – Louis a interrompeu, preocupado com a parte do "passar mais tempo comigo".

- Sim, podemos. - Blair puxou o rosto de Louis e o beijou apaixonadamente, esquecendo-se completamente de Chuck. Ela estava tão feliz que Louis a perdoou. Eles iriam se casar, tudo ficaria bem.

Chuck? Quem é esse mesmo?


	14. Awkward Dinner

**Chuck**

A semana seguinte à festa de Kati passou muito devagar para Chuck.

Desde o incidente o-francês-voltou-e-agora-Blair-nem-se-lembra-do-meu-nome, Blair e Louis não se desgrudaram mais.

Quase todo dia havia um novo post em Gossip Girl sobre o casal "it" do momento.

"Blair e Louis foram vistos fazendo sua lista de presentes em várias lojas de Nova York e Paris."

"Blair e Louis num passeio-família com a irmã do príncipe no Central Park."

"Blair e Louis provando bolos para o casamento."

E não era só isso: Blair e Louis eram _constantemente _vistos dando beijos nada discretos. E o pior é que algumas dessas vezes Chuck nem estava longe. Era como se Blair quisesse torturá-lo, como se dissesse "Está vendo o que você fez? Está vendo o que você perdeu quando abençoou meu casamento com Louis aquele dia?".

É. Ele podia ver. Mas a verdade é que Blair nem se quer se lembrava de Chuck. Ou pelo menos fingia muito bem que não.

Tudo o que ela via era Louis. Chuck estava pra lá de enjoado de ver os dois juntos toda hora. E ele não era o único, até Serena confessou para Chuck que já estava um pouco irritada com essa paixão toda.

Agora Lily, Rufus, Dan, Serena, Blair, Louis e Chuck estavam jantando na casa de Lily. Ela ainda estava sob prisão domiciliar, o que fazia com que Chuck tivesse que ir visitá-la com mais frequência.

- Então, Blair. Como vai a gravidez, querida? – Lily falou gentilmente, enquanto tomava mais um gole de vinho.

Blair havia enviado a fofoca para Gossip Girl ela mesma. Graças a Deus, ela fez o favor de postar o texto de Blair exatamente como ela havia mandado.

"_Gossip Girl e seus leitores. Tenho uma declaração a fazer._

_Estou grávida!_

_Quatro meses, muito obrigada._

_Mas na realidade a maior notícia nem é essa. _

_Que fique bem claro que eu não me orgulho disso, mas o bebê que carrego pode não ser de Louis._

_Pois é, pois é. Preferi detonar minha reputação de uma vez só do que ficar sofrendo com o peso desse segredo. Afinal de contas, vocês estarão sempre se metendo na minha vida mesmo._

_Meu bebê pode ser de Chuck._

_Podem falar o que quiserem, mas na verdade eu estou muito feliz. Independentemente de quem é o pai, pode saber que sua mamãe já o ama muito!_

_E sim, meu casamento com o príncipe ainda vai acontecer._

_Ok. É isso._

_Me amem ou me odeiem. Só não me esqueçam!_

_B."_

Foi assim, sem mais nem menos, sem avisar Chuck _ou_ Louis, foi desse jeito que Blair contou ao mundo sobre o bebê. De qualquer forma, ninguém pôde dizer que ela não foi corajosa.

- Blair? – Lily repetiu.

Blair estava rindo de algo que Louis cochichou em seu ouvido quando percebeu que estavam falando com ela.

- O que? Desculpe-me, Lily. Pode repetir?

Lily riu.

- Eu só lhe perguntei como ia a gravidez.

- Ah! – Blair abriu um sorriso radiante – Vai muito bem, obrigada. Vou fazer o primeiro ultrassom amanhã!

- Que maravilha! – Lily exclamou, ainda mais animada do que Blair.

- Eu sei! Estou _tão_ animada. Tem uma grande chance de descobrirmos quem é o pai pelo ultrassom. – Blair disse inocentemente, sem se tocar de que não era frase mais normal para se dizer na ocasião.

Um silêncio mortal tomou conta da conversa. Todos tentavam evitar comentar sobre essa "dúvida", mas quando comentavam, não era nada agradável.

- B., você já vai saber qual é o sexo do bebê? – Serena perguntou, desesperadamente tentando acabar com o silêncio na mesa.

- Eu não sei. Algumas mulheres só conseguem saber no quinto mês de gravidez. Mas eu pesquisei na internet e vi que algumas descobriram o sexo no quarto mês. Francamente, eu não tenho certeza se quero saber ou não.

- O que você quer dizer? – disse Serena, enquanto se servia de mais um pouco de purê de batatas.

- Quero dizer que como eu não tenho preferência, tanto faz para mim se vai ser menina ou menino.

- Bem, eu tenho preferência. Então é bom que esse bebê seja uma mini Blair! – Serena disse, animada.

- Você é tão boba, Serena.

- Eu sei.

Elas riram.

- Mas é sério, querida? Você não quer saber o sexo do bebê amanhã? – Louis perguntou, incrédulo.

- Eu realmente não ligo. Contando que seja saudável, é tudo o que eu preciso.

- Blair, eu a apoio totalmente. A única coisa que importa agora é a saúde do bebê. Quem se importa se é um menininho ou uma menininha? – Lily concordou.

- Bom, eu torço para que seja um menino. Acho que porque eu cresci com a minha irmã, seria bom ter mais um menino na família. – Louis disse.

Chega. Agora Chuck estava irritado.

Ele jogou os talheres com força no prato, fazendo um barulho que fez Blair se assustar do outro lado da mesa. Ele empurrou sua cadeira para trás.

- Charles! Qual é o problema? – Lily perguntou, franzindo as sobrancelhas.

- Me desculpe Lily, mas acho que eu acabei de perder meu apetite. Se precisarem de mim, estarei no meu apartamento. Com licença.

- Chuck! – Blair levantou-se também, correndo atrás de Chuck.

Quando Blair o alcançou, ele já estava entrando no elevador.

- Chuck! Espere.

- O que foi? – ele impediu que a porta do elevador se fechasse com um braço.

- Porque você se irritou?

- _Porque_? Blair, talvez seja simplesmente porque ninguém se importa com qual _eu_ gostaria que o sexo do bebê fosse. Ou talvez seja porque seu noivo já se refere ao bebê como "família" sendo que pode nem ser filho dele. Ou talvez seja porque eu tenha que te ver com Louis praticamente todos os dias. Já parou para pensar nisso?

Primeiro, Blair ficou quieta por um momento. Depois ela tornou a falar.

- Chuck, _eu_ me importo. Você sabe disso.

- Ah, eu sei? Desculpe-me por achar que você se esqueceu de mim completamente. Ultimamente, nem para Serena você tem tempo.

- Chuck. Eu estou noiva de Louis. É óbvio que eu vou passar mais tempo com ele daqui pra frente!

- Eu entendo... É só que... Sabe, pode ser meu filho que você está carregando. Eu não quero que você e todos os outros se esqueçam disso.

- Acredite, eu não me esqueci. Mas eu estou pensando no seu próprio bem. Não quero que você se apegue muito ao bebê e depois descobrir que ele é realmente de Louis. Isso não seria muito pior?

- Talvez você tenha razão. De qualquer forma, vamos pôr um ponto final nisso amanhã.

- Sim, vai ser bom finalmente tirar essa dúvida da minha cabeça.

- De quem você quer que seja? – ele arriscou.

- Chuck! Você sabe muito bem de quem eu quero que seja!

- Ai. Essa doeu, Waldorf. – ele colocou a mão no peito, fingindo sentir dor.

Blair riu.

- Quero dizer... É lógico que seria bom ter um bebê com você, devido a toda a nossa história... Mas nesse momento, estando com um casamento marcado, eu realmente espero que seja de Louis.

Chuck concordou com a cabeça, exibindo um lindo sorriso torto. Ele preferiu se concentrar na parte "É lógico que seria bom ter um bebê com você, devido a toda a nossa história...".

- Bom, eu estarei torcendo por mim.

- E você sabe para quem _eu_ estarei torcendo. Boa noite, Bass. Te vejo amanhã, certo?

- Certo. – ele sorriu e beijou sua bochecha, demorando um pouco mais do que o necessário quando seus lábios encontraram a pele quente de Blair. - Boa noite.

Chuck soltou a porta do elevador, e esta se fechou.

Blair pensou na conversa que acabara de ter. Ela queria mesmo que o bebê fosse de Louis?


	15. When I Look At You

**Blair**

- Senhorita Wald... – começou o Dr. Collins, mas foi interrompido por Louis.

- Futura Grimaldi, se não se importa. – ele sorriu e apertou a mão de Blair, que estava sentada ao seu lado. Blair pôde ver que Chuck fuzilou Louis com os olhos. Ela teve que se segurar para não rir.

Chuck Bass expressando seu ciúme? Não é algo que acontece todo dia.

- Certo... – o médico assentiu lentamente para Louis, como se conversasse com uma criança de cinco anos. Depois, ignorando-o, ele voltou a falar com Blair. – Muito bem, senhorita Waldorf. Se alimentando corretamente, fazendo exercícios físicos apropriados... Eu acredito que sua saúde está perfeita! – ele falou, enquanto lia algumas anotações e escrevia outras na ficha médica de Blair.

Seria quase impossível Blair _não_ estar com boa saúde.

Desde o dia em que Eleonor ficou sabendo da chegada do primeiro neto, Blair virou o centro das atenções da casa. Não que ela já não fosse, obviamente. Mas a situação estava exagerada. Quer dizer, ela não podia nem ao menos se agachar para pegar algo que havia derrubado no chão que aparecia alguém para fazer a ação por ela_. "Qualquer esforço seu durante esses nove meses será desnecessário, Blair."._ Ela lembrou-se das palavras da mãe. Ela só estava no quarto mês de gravidez e já se sentia completamente sufocada.

Blair parou com seus devaneios e voltou a concentrar-se no que o médico dizia.

- Que tal darmos uma olhada na saúde do bebê agora? – ele sorriu, simpático.

Blair retribuiu o sorriso. – Claro!

Blair deitou-se na pequena cama para fazer o ultrassom. Ela levantou seu vestido florido até a altura dos seios, revelando sua delicada calcinha branca. Alguns metros atrás dela, Chuck continuava sentado no pequeno sofá do consultório. Lembrando-se da presença dele, Blair rapidamente cobriu-se com o lençol. Mas pelo visto ela não fora rápida o suficiente, pois Chuck a encarava maliciosamente. Ela desviou o olhar.

O médico passou um tipo de gel gelado demais na barriga de Blair, fazendo-a se sentir mais desconfortável do que já estava. Ela sentiu um par de mãos aquecerem seus ombros. Olhando pra cima, ela viu que era Louis.

O som do celular de Chuck tocando fez com que Blair voltasse a olhar para ele.

- Chuck, nem pense em atender essa droga de celular durante um momento importante como esse! – ela falou, irritando-se.

Como ele podia ser tão hipócrita e pensar em outra coisa que não fosse o bebê deles naquela hora?

Ah, é. Porque o bebê podia _não_ ser deles.

- É da casa de Lily, pode ser importante. – ele respondeu. Ignorando Blair completamente, ele atendeu.

Blair revirou os olhos e virou-se novamente.

E foi então que ela o viu.

**Chuck**

- Alô? – Chuck disse calmamente.

- _Oi, meio-irmão!_ – ele reconheceu a voz de Serena. _– Eu só estou ligando para saber como vai a consulta da minha barrigudinha._ – ela riu.

- Você tem certeza de que está preparada para as consequências de usar um apelido como esse? Mesmo estando grávida, tenho certeza de que Blair continua bem forte para poder te dar uma surra. – ele perguntou, rindo.

- _Ela não é tão durona assim, eu posso aguentar. Mas é sério, como está tudo aí?_

- Vai indo tudo muit...

Mas então ele perdeu a voz por um minuto. Na pequena tela à frente da cama, aparecia a imagem do bebê de Blair.

_Uau_.

Chuck havia se preparado para esse momento, sabia o que iria acontecer e tudo mais, mas ele não ele não tinha idéia de que iria mexer com ele daquela maneira.

A imagem era em preto e branco e um pouco tremida. Mas ainda assim isso era incrível. Que dizer, era... _Real_. Havia um pequeno ser humano vivendo dentro de sua pequena Blair.

- _Chuck?_ – a voz de Serena interrompeu seus pensamentos. – _Você ainda está aí?_

Ele chegou mais perto da cama, os olhos continuavam fixos na tela.

- _CHUUUUUUUUUCK! _– Serena gritou.

Chuck se assustou e finalmente a respondeu.

- Serena, posso te ligar mais tarde?

- _Sim, mas por quê? O que está acontecendo aí?_

- Nada, é só que... – ele suspirou, procurando as palavras certas. – É só que eu estou vendo o bebê. Quero dizer, numa imagem totalmente destorcida e indefinida. Mas ainda assim, estou vendo o bebê. - ele sorriu. E de repente uma sensação maravilhosa tomou conta de seu corpo: total e completa felicidade. Há um tempo ele não se sentia tão bem assim.


	16. Any Doubts?

**Blair**

- Ai meu _Deus_. – Blair disse, praticamente sem ar. Ela continuava encarando a imagem na tela.

Um bebê. O bebê _dela_.

Observando a expressão no rosto de Blair, o Dr. Collins sorriu gentilmente. – Eu sei. É bem incrível, não é?

- Incrível? – ela sorriu. – É muito mais do que isso.

- Bem, e parece que o bebê puxou à sua mãe. Está em perfeita saúde.

- Como você pode dizer com tanta certeza? Quero dizer, ele é tão... Pequeno. – ela escutou Chuck dizendo. Ela virou-se e percebeu que ele estava tão concentrado na tela quanto ela.

O médico deu uma longa gargalhada. – Anos de experiência, filho. Pode confiar, o bebê está mais do que bem.

- Blair, está vendo isso? – Louis sorriu para a noiva.

- Estou. Pode acreditar? – ela disse, sorrindo de volta.

- É nosso fi... – Louis começou, mas foi interrompido por Chuck.

- É, isso nós ainda vamos ver. – ele lhe lançou um olhar amedrontador.

- Por favor, vocês dois. Não vamos estragar o momento. – Blair franziu o cenho.

Por um tempo a sala ficou quieta. As mentes de Blair, Louis e Chuck trabalhavam à mil. Tantas dúvidas, medos. Ao mesmo tempo, tanta felicidade.

O Dr. Collins quebrou o silêncio. – Você quer saber de exatamente quanto tempo está grávida? – ele disse cuidadosamente.

Blair suspirou, e pôde ver Chuck e Louis trocarem mais um olhar sério. Saber de quanto tempo estava grávida, significava saber quem era o pai.

- Ei, vocês. – Chuck e Louis a olharam, ansiosos. – Podem me deixar sozinha para conversar com o doutor? – ela pediu gentilmente.

Louis arregalou os olhos. – O quê? Blair! Esperei tanto tempo por isso, não posso ficar aqui?

Chuck bufou. – Acho que não cabe a você essa decisão. Blair não quer nenhum de nós aqui por enquanto. Vamos esperá-la lá fora.

Louis revirou os olhos e Blair sorriu carinhosamente para confortá-lo. – Não vou demorar querido.

Eles saíram, e Chuck fechou a porta. Blair levantou da cama e sentou-se à frente do médico na mesa.

O coração de Blair batia sem parar. Ela perguntou-se se o doutor poderia notar seu nervosismo.

Era agora. Seria seu bebê do Príncipe ou do Cavaleiro Das Trevas? Um Grimaldi ou um Bass? Blair nunca havia imaginado que uma simples data poderia definir todo o seu futuro.

- Você está bem, senhorita? – ele observou Blair cautelosamente.

Sim. Parece que ele _percebeu_ _mesmo_ seu nervosismo.

- Sim... Eu acho. Estou muito nervosa. Você poderia me dizer logo?

O médico sorriu, compreendendo. Ele pegou uma caneta Bic e um calendário vagabundo de farmácia. Ele arrancou a tampa da caneta com a boca. Se Blair não estivesse à beira de um colapso de nervos, ela teria achado a ação totalmente nojenta. Apoiando o calendário em uma mão, ele circulou algo com a caneta.

- Eu acredito que seu bebê foi concebido nesse dia.

Mais atônita do que nunca, Blair observou a data.

**Chuck**

Chuck e Louis estavam no corredor do consultório, sentados no sofá e esperando Blair sair de dentro da sala do médico. Podia-se facilmente notar o nervosismo dos dois. Chuck estava roendo a unha do polegar e Louis mexia o pé sem parar, ambos sem conseguir controlar a ansiedade.

Chuck não parava de pensar no que estaria acontecendo na sala ao seu lado. Ele desejava com todas as suas forças ser o pai do bebê de Blair.

Mas seria isso mesmo o que _deveria_ acontecer?

Afinal, Blair obviamente gostava de Louis. Ela havia deixado claro que independentemente de quem fosse o pai, ainda se casaria com ele. Mas será que realmente não havia mais esperança para Blair e Chuck?

Ele então se lembrou das próprias palavras: _"Somo inevitáveis, Waldorf."._

E era verdade. Não importava o que aconteceria, não importavam os obstáculos. Eles sempre seriam Blair e Chuck, Chuck e Blair.

Esse fora o último pensamento de Chuck antes que Blair abrisse a porta e olhasse para os dois meninos.

Rapidamente, ambos se levantaram e ficaram a encará-la, esperando por uma resposta. Ela então se virou para Louis.

- O filho não é seu. – ela disse, fria. Como se comentasse sobre o tempo que fazia lá fora.

- O-o quê? – Louis gaguejou, derrotado.

- Você ouviu. – ela suspirou, amolecendo um pouco. – O bebê não é seu, é de Chuck. Pela data que o doutor me passou, não há mínima chance de ser seu.

Chuck tentou, mas não pôde evitar sorrir. O bebê era dele! Blair estava grávida de um filho dele!

Abobado, ele passou os dedos pelos cabelos curtos. Deus, como ele queria poder abraçá-la agora!

Mas havia o estúpido francês, sempre ali para atrapalhar.

Nervosa, Blair mexeu nas pontas dos cabelos, enrolando-as com os dedos.

- E tem mais. – ela disse.

Louis levantou as sobrancelhas, como se dissesse _"Mais?"_. – O Dr. Collins conseguiu ver o sexo. – dessa vez, ela virou-se para Chuck e sorriu. – Vamos ter uma menina!

Chuck retribuiu o sorriso, ainda sem saber o que dizer ou como agir.

- Bom... Nós já sabíamos que havia essa chance. Sabe, de não ser filho meu. Mas isso não muda nada, essa menininha não será menos amada por causa disso. – Louis falou, sem conseguir esconder a mágoa. – As coisas só... Não aconteceram como eu esperava.

Blair acariciou seu braço, consolando-o.

Chuck continuava com o sorriso bobo no rosto. Ao perceber que Louis o fuzilava com os olhos, ele só se sentiu melhor ainda.

Pena? Compaixão? Digamos que não são as ações mais clássicas de Chuck.

- Blair, vamos para casa, por favor. – disse Louis. Automaticamente, Chuck fechou a cara. Chuck podia até ter um bebê com Blair, mas por alguma ironia do destino Louis ainda era o homem que ia embora para casa com ela. Ele se perguntou por que não podia ter os dois, seria pedir demais? Um pouco de normalidade?

Mas "normal" nunca foi e nem será uma das características da relação de Blair e Chuck. Talvez seja esse o motivo pela qual ela é tão boa, talvez a anormalidade seja o que torne todos os momentos bons entre eles tão especiais, tão valiosos.

- Claro, vamos sim. Estou cansada, vou chegar em casa e dormir tanto que provavelmente o bebê estará pronto para nascer e eu ainda não terei acordado! – ela respondeu, tentando colocar um sorriso no rosto do noivo.

Mas percebendo que a tentativa fora inútil, Blair voltou ao seu estado _bitch_ habitual.

– Pode pegar minha bolsa na sala, por favor? – ela continuou, com um sorriso forçado dessa vez.

Louis foi buscar a bolsa, e Blair aproveitou a deixa para se despedir de Chuck. Ele inclinou-se para beijar sua bochecha rosada.

- Cuide bem do meu bebê. – ele sussurrou em seu ouvido, provocando arrepios em Blair.

Surpreendida pelo efeito que a voz grave de Chuck surtia nela, Blair se afastou e voltou a agir normalmente. Ou pelo menos tentou.

- S-sim. É claro. Te vejo depois.

Chuck mordeu o lábio inferior para não rir do nervosismo de Blair. Louis voltou ao corredor e entrelaçou sua mão na de Blair.

Chuck observou enquanto os dois iam embora. Eles não combinavam, definitivamente. Blair era toda perfeitinha e Louis também passava essa imagem de cara certinho. Não havia paixão entre os dois. Não eram como Chuck e Blair: se completavam perfeita e inteiramente.


	17. Two Weeks Left

**Blair**

Blair estava deitada na cama de Serena, folheando um livro gigantesco sobre bebês. Oh, Deus. A cada linha ficava pior! Ela iria engordar, ficar desconfortável praticamente todas as hora do dia e nem luzes nos cabelos mais ela poderia fazer! Ela iria virar uma aberração, e aí nem Louis, nem Chuck, nem Serena e nem ninguém mais iria querer ficar com ela. Provavelmente até mesmo sua filha iria odiá-la por ser tão horrenda.

Exagero, talvez?

- Ei, o que você está vendo? – Serena falou, deitando-se ao lado a amiga. Então, ela respondeu a própria pergunta. – Ah, Blair! Por favor, você poderia parar de pensar em bebês por um momento? Aqui, leia a People um pouco. – ela lhe passou a revista.

- Taylor Lautner? Não, obrigada. – Blair falou, observando a capa e fazendo uma cara de nojo.

- Ah, vai. Ele é _muito_ bonito.

- Sem chance. Talvez o abdome, mas é a única parte aceitável.

- Você é impossível. E quem você acha bonito, senhorita ninguém-é-gostoso-o-suficiente-para-mim?

- Provavelmente eu. – Chuck entrou no quarto, afrouxando sua gravata. Ele parou na frente das meninas, exibindo um sorriso torto e uma sobrancelha levantada sugestivamente. – Mas ela é orgulhosa demais para admitir.

- Hm, o que vamos fazer para ela dizer a verdade? – Serena levantou uma sobrancelha sugestivamente, entrando na brincadeira de Chuck. – Talvez... Cócegas? – ela gritou enquanto pulava em cima de Blair e fazia cócegas em sua cintura.

Blair ria descontroladamente, e ambos, Serena e Chuck riam de sua situação.

- Pare! Pare Serena! Pare! – ela berrava, quase sem ar. – Ok! Ok! Eu admito! Ele é bonito! Taylor Lautner é bonito!

- Não é isso o que queremos ouvir! – Serena continuava com sua missão. – Quem mais é bonito?

- Chuck! Agora chega! – ela conseguiu segurar os punhos de Serena, mas continuava rindo com a amiga, quase se esquecendo da presença de Chuck. - Vocês são dois idiotas. – Blair falou enquanto arrumava seu vestido e virava furiosamente a página do livro. Ela tentou livrar-se do sorriso no canto de sua boca, mas ele continuava lá.

"Bonito? Que ofensa, Chuck está mais para um Deus." ela pensou, corando.

Chuck riu ao perceber que Blair havia ficado vermelha. De vergonha? De raiva? Não importa, de qualquer forma, foi engraçado.

– Então, o que vocês estão fazendo? – ele disse, pulando na cama como um garotinho feliz.

- Bem, Blair está obcecada com gravi...

Mas Chuck a interrompeu. – Ela tem mesmo que estar obcecada, Serena. Afinal, caso você não se lembre, ela _está_ grávida.

- Há! – Blair gritou, convecida.

- Você é má, B. – Serena falou, fazendo um beicinho.

- Desculpe se feri seus sentimentos. – Blair imitou o beicinho da amiga.

- Eu ainda não consigo acreditar que eu vou _mesmo_ ser tia do seu bebê! – Serena se animou.

- Ah, de repente o assunto bebê não é mais proibido? – Blair debochou.

- Ok, me desculpe. Você pode, _por favor_, conversar comigo? Eu estou implorando. – ela disse enquanto transformava seu monte de cabelos loiros em um coque desajeitado no topo de sua cabeça.

- É estranho, não é? Quero dizer... Quem é que poderia imaginar? Quando eu era pequena achava que você seria a madrinha do meu casamento com Nate. Agora você vai ser a _tia_ do meu bebê? De um bebê de _Chuck_? – ela levantou uma sobrancelha, como se não acreditasse.

- Ei! – Chuck protestou. – Sabe, eu tenho orelhas. Eu posso ouvir o que sai de sua boca.

Blair revirou os grandes olhos castanhos.

- Eu não estou dizendo que é algo ruim, só inacreditável.

- E eu não acredito que vai ser uma menina! – Serena continuou.

- Você tem noção do quanto mimada será essa garota? – Chuck levantou as sobrancelhas.

- Chuck! Não fale mal do meu bebê! Aliás, não fale mal do _nosso_ bebê! – Blair esticou o braço e puxou o cabelo de Chuck com força.

- Ai! Não há necessidade para violência! – ele tentou se defender com uma almofada, enquanto Blair continuava tentando estapeá-lo. – Eu só quis dizer que com DNA Waldorf-Bass, ninguém poderá entrar no caminho dessa menina. – ele tentou consertar seu erro. Pareceu funcionar, pois Blair abriu um sorriso radiante.

- Bem, isso é verdade. Minha menininha vai herdar a coroa da Constance Billiard.

- Sabe, soa bem estranho quando você diz isso. – Serena intrometeu-se. – Ainda mais agora que você _vai mesmo _receber uma coroa.

Chuck se sentiu como se houvesse levado um tapa na face. Seus olhos encontraram o anél no dedo de Blair.

Por um momento, o quarto ficou em silêncio. Serena frequentemente esquecia-se que a o casamento era um assunto delicado quando Chuck estava por perto.

- Duas semanas. – Era o tempo que faltava para Chuck perder Blair para sempre. Ele olhou para Blair, sentindo mais forte do que nunca a necessidade de tomá-la nos braços e nunca mais soltar.

Sem precisar dizer mais do que isso, Blair respondeu. – Duas semanas. – ela concordou.

Eles ficaram se encarando pelo o que pareceu uma eternidade, ambos refletindo sobre sua relação. Até que Serena se cansou de segurar vela e se levantou da cama.

- Então, quem quer comer alguma coisa? – ela sorriu, tentando tirá-los do estado alfa.

- Anh... Eu acho que já vou embora, está meio tarde. – Blair olhou o relógio do celular. Não eram nem oito horas ainda. Ela se levantou da cama e Chuck fez o mesmo.

- Bom, até mais então. – Chuck beijou-lhe a testa.

"Apenas duas semanas."

Ela pensou, ainda incomodada com a frase. Muita coisa podia acontecer em duas semanas.


	18. Oh, The Stress

**Blair**

Blair digitou uma mensagem em seu celular.

**Você vem hoje à noite no ensaio de casamento? – B**

A resposta chegou quase imediatamente.

**Acho que não, não sei se deveria. – C**

Ela queria que ele fosse, queria muito mesmo. Mas realmente não sabia se seria uma boa idéia.

- Blair, querida! Já ligaram da Vera Wang confirmando a entrega de seu vestido para hoje à tarde? – Blair ouviu sua mãe berrando da sala do apartamento. O dia havia sido exaustivo, e Blair estava tentando aproveitar seu único momento de sossego desde a hora em que acordou. – Blair? – Eleonor gritou novamente.

Massageando as têmporas, Blair a respondeu. – Eu não sei, mamãe! Não deveria ter alguém fazendo essas coisas por mim? Eu não deveria estar tomando um banho de ofurô relaxante agora ao invés de lidar com problemas do casamento?

- Sim, querida, você realmente deveria. Mas a loja só recebeu o número de _seu_ celular para ligar, então... – disse Eleonor entrando no quarto.

- Ok, ok. Eu já entendi! Estou pegando a droga do meu celular! – ela disse, irritada. – Está vendo? Nenhuma chamada perdida. – Blair mostrou a tela do celular para a mãe, e ele começou a tocar segundos depois, fazendo Blair se assustar, largando-o na cama.

Eleonor rolou os olhos e pegou o celular.

- Alô? – a mãe de Blair falou ao telefone – Não, não. Escute-me, precisamos do vestido hoje, minha filha se casa amanhã!

As duas últimas semanas haviam passado voando, e o casamento seria amanhã. Não haviam sido semanas fáceis, pois um sentimento esquisito havia tomado conta do corpo, da mente, e provavelmente da sanidade de Blair: o medo.

Ela deveria mesmo se casar amanhã? Deixar pra lá a chance de ter uma família perfeita com o amor de sua vida e sua filha?

"Concentre-se, Blair. Respire. Tudo ficará bem."

- Diga-os que você é uma amiga de Vera, qual é mãe, você é uma estilista famosa! Isso deve significar alguma coisa quando sua filha só quer um estúpido vestido branco!

- Blair, eu estou fazendo o que posso. Será que você poderia parar de reclamar?

- Eu estou grávida e sou uma noiva e antes de tudo isso, eu sou Blair Waldorf. Tenho o direito de reclamar de absolutamente tudo o que eu quiser!

- Não seja uma garotinha mimada, Blair. Espero que você dê uma educação melhor à sua filha, por que se for igual à sua... Digamos que você não vai aguentá-la por muito tempo assim que ela aprender as primeiras palavras.

- Não que seja da sua conta, mas qualquer que seja a educação que o meu bebê receber será impecável! – ela se irritou.

- Blair eu acho que você é a primeira princesa a se casar grávida, isso não é legal?

-Não, mamãe. ISSO NÃO É LEGAL!

Eleonor ainda discutia com a mulher do outro lado do telefone, mas mantinha uma conversa paralela com Blair.

- Blair, por favor, ligue para seu pai e veja se ele já chegou à Nova York?

- Mamãe... Eu só... Eu estou tão cansada, Dorota não pode fazer isso por mim? É só o que eu peço.

Então, Dorota entrou no quarto, segurando outro celular junto de sua orelha.

- Senhorita Blair, o florista quer saber se você deseja rosas ou peônias para a decoração amanhã.

Peônias. Ah, quantas lembranças uma simples palavra pode lhe trazer.

- Como eu poderia saber isso, Dorota? Quero dizer, eu amo as rosas, mas as peônias estiveram ao meu lado desde que... Desde sempre!

Dorota e Eleonor olharam para ela, provavelmente se perguntando se depois de todos esses anos Blair havia finalmente chegado à beira da loucura. Do que ela estaria falando?

- E daí que as peônias me machucaram várias vezes? E daí que talvez as peônias não sejam a escolha correta para mim? Eu não sei mais se devo me casar com as rosas, pois apesar de amá-las, são as peônias que dão sentido à minha existência, são as peônias que eu sei que sempre estarão lá, porque afinal de contas, somos inevitáveis, assim como elas mesmas já disseram. E eu sei que posso tentar me convencer, tentar me enganar de que as rosas me darão estabilidade e confiança eterna, mas afinal o que resta no amor quando as faíscas se vão? Só resta o respeito mútuo, às vezes nem isso. Enfim, eu posso tentar, tentar e tentar me convencer de que a rosas são a escolha segura, mas no fundo eu sempre saberei que são as peônias quem eu sempre vou amar. – ela respirou fundo, repondo o oxigênio perdido com seu surto.

Ah. Aí está a resposta.

Depois de seu desabafo, o quarto ficou completamente silencioso. Ninguém sabia o que dizer, pois ambas, Dorota e Eleonor, sabiam que ela estava certa.

Mais cansada do que nunca, Blair simplesmente deitou-se em sua cama e fechou os olhos. Alguns minutos depois, ela percebeu que haviam apagado a luz e deixado o quarto, dando-lhe a perfeita oportunidade para seu precioso momento de sossego.

Dalí há algumas horas, convidados começariam a chegar em seu apartamento para o jantar de ensaio do casamento. Tudo o que ela precisava agora era renovar suas energias.

E amanhã, seria o tão esperado Dia D.

Então, como se tivesse voltado à sua infância, ela adormeceu docemente. Igual a uma princesinha.

Desapaixonando-se de seu príncipe? Esse seria um conto de fadas bem incomum.


	19. Tic Tac

**Capítulo 19 – Tic Tac**

**Chuck**

Chuck já estava no terceiro copo de uísque, encontrando na bebida um pequeno, quase irrelevante, conforto para sua dor.

Ele tomou um gole, aproveitando a sensação da onda de fogo que percorreu seu corpo.

Quando foi que tudo em sua vida começou a ficar tão... _Errado_?

Antes ele era somente mais um adolescente milionário, usufruindo das vantagens que tamanho dinheiro e poder lhe traziam.

Agora sua garota iria se casar com um mauricinho pomposo qualquer. E pior: carregando no ventre a filha de Chuck.

Eram pensamentos depressivos demais, difíceis demais.

Mais um gole, mais uma onda.

Ele checou o relógio pela milésima vez naquele dia. Faltavam 15 minutos para o tal jantar na casa de Blair começar.

É óbvio que ele não iria, que absurdo! É lógico que ele não iria ficar escutando Louis se gabando sobre como o dia em que conheceu Blair foi o melhor de sua vida, e como ficou ainda mais feliz no dia em que colocou o perfeito anél de um milhão de quilates ou sei lá o que no perfeito dedo perfeitamente pintado de esmalte rosa claro de Blair.

Um perfeito _idiota_. Louis era isso, e mais nada.

Chuck preguiçosamente olhou para tela da TV, onde passava um comercial sobre algum produto qualquer para bebês. A última cena era uma linda garotinha rindo para sua mãe, para quem ela olhava maravilhada.

Chuck seria um bom pai? As chances eram poucas, já que Bart não havia sido exatamente um exemplo de Pai do Ano.

E, aliás, como ficaria essa criança? Chuck iria visitá-la durante os finais de semana enquanto Louis aproveitava todos os primeiros passos, primeiras palavras, e primeiros sorrisos como se fosse merecedor de tudo aquilo?

Talvez ele fosse. No fim das contas Blair o havia escolhido, e parecia mais feliz do que nunca.

O que Chuck deveria fazer afinal? O que Blair queria dele?

Mil perguntas, zero respostas.

Ele voltou sua atenção para a tela, que agora transmitia uma novela absurdamente chata.

Um casal discutia, a mulher alegando que o namorado sempre fazia algo errado, algo que a deixasse sem escolha a não ser separar-se dele mais uma vez. O garoto agora também estava irritado, criando loucas justificativas e suplicando para que seu relacionamento não acabasse.

Irritado, Chuck desligou a TV. Não era possível, tudo o lembrava de Blair. Tudo o que via o recordava dos erros que havia cometido, e quantas vezes Blair o havia perdoado, quantas vezes Blair havia entregado a ele seu frágil e ferido coração, concedendo-lhe mais uma chance.

E o matava por dentro saber que muitas dessas vezes ele não havia dado atenção aos seus verdadeiros sentimentos, enfraquecendo cada vez mais o coração da garota que quando ele percebeu que amava incondicionalmente, já era tarde demais.

Haveria esperança agora para mais uma tentativa de consertar seus erros?


	20. Someone Like You

**Chuck**

Ele queria aparentar calma, mas estava à beira de um ataque de nervos. Suas mãos tremiam, seu coração estava acelerado. Ele juntou forças e conseguiu sair da limusine.

O porteiro sorriu, abrindo a porta, mas ele não prestou atenção. Ele entrou no elevador e sem nem olhar direito, apertou o botão certo.

Força do hábito? Afinal, ele já havia perdido as contas de quantas vezes havia entrado naquele prédio, para ver a mesma pessoa.

Segundos depois, a porta do elevador se abriu novamente.

Respirando fundo, ele caminhou em direção à sala, da onde vinha a música.

Ele sentiu em sua nuca os olhares curiosos de todos, mas toda sua atenção estava focada nela.

Linda, como sempre.

Ele se permitiu ir em sua direção, e sussurrar um "ei" perto de seu brinco.

Ela se virou, e seus olhos se iluminaram quando o viu.

- Chuck! – Blair gritou, e sem se envergonhar ela enrolou seus braços em torno de seu pescoço, abraçando-o. Ele cambaleou, surpreso pelo gesto. Chuck retribuiu o abraço, ficando irritado por que a barriga de Blair não permitia que ele a segurasse perto o bastante, do jeito que pretendia. – Você veio! – ela continuou.

- Não é uma festa sem mim. – ele sorriu, pretensioso.

- O que o fez mudar de idéia? – ela voltou a encará-lo de frente, mas mantendo a mão em seu ombro.

Ele suspirou pesadamente, pensando numa resposta. Nem ele sabia, na verdade. Quando Chuck percebeu, já estava saindo correndo de seu apartamento. O que o fez mudar de idéia, afinal? Uma última e solitária esperança de que poderia fazê-la desistir daquilo tudo?

- Eu só... – rápido, pense! – Só não podia deixar de vê-la mais uma vez.

Ela cautelosamente concordou com a cabeça.

- Você... Vai amanhã também?

Rapidamente, ele negou. – Não, não... Seria... Demais. – ele teve dificuldade com a última palavra, mas era verdade. Chuck não sabia como reagiria quando ouvisse o triste "sim" saindo pelos lábios perfeitos de Blair.

Ela só o olhou, e Chuck tentava desvendar o que ela tentava dizer por trás de seu olhar.

- Você está encantadora. – ele elogiou.

Blair sorriu – Obrigada.

Segundos depois, o francês apareceu, pegando na cintura de Blair. Era tão óbvio.

"Olá, eu sou idiota e estou marcando território porque vou me casar com ela amanhã."

Estúpido.

- Oi... – Blair virou-se para ele, sem jeito. – Chuck resolveu aparecer, não é ótimo?

Ops, pergunta errada.

- É... _Ótimo_. – Louis respondeu entredentes.

Chuck retribuiu o olhar seco. Mas ele não estava aqui para arruinar a noite de Blair com aborrecimentos. Ele resolveu fazer uma visitinha ao bar.

- Com licença, acho que vou buscar uma bebida.

Uma... Ou duas... Talvez três, só para se controlar e não dar uma surra no francês durante a noite especial de Blair.

Chuck atravessou a sala do apartamento dos Waldorf-Rose e debruçou-se sobre o pequeno balcão construído somente para o dia.

- Uísque. – ele disse, sem se incomodar em olhar o garçom.

- Com gelo, senhor? – Chuck deu uma olhada no sujeito. Era ruivo e magro, provavelmente mais um excluído do Brooklyn fazendo bico pra pagar a faculdade.

Falando em Brooklyn, onde estaria Dan? Aliás, onde estaria Nate? Serena?

Chuck olhou pelo lugar e localizou Nate e Serena conversando. Procurou mais um pouco e avistou Dan dançando com... Blair?

Urgh. O que é isso?

- Não, não. Faça-o puro.

Ele secou todo o conteúdo do copo de uma só vez e rapidamente foi em direção aos dois.

- Não quero interromper seu momento de consolo, caro Humphrey, mas eu gostaria de uma dança também. – ele disse enquanto pegava Blair nos braços e praticamente empurrava Dan.

- Bem, isso foi um pouco rude. – Blair concluiu, meio preocupada com Dan, mas esquecendo-se dele no momento em que viu o modo como Chuck a olhava.

Uma bela melodia começou a ser tocada pelo pianista, enquanto a cantora contratada tomava fôlego para começar a cantar.

E Chuck começou a guiar Blair no ritmo da música.

**Someone Like You**

**(****Adele)**

**I heard that you're settled down**

_**(Eu ouvi dizer que você se estabeleceu)**__**  
><strong>_**That you found a girl and you're married now**

_**(Que você encontrou uma garota e está casado agora)**_**  
>I heard that your dreams came true<strong>

_**(Eu ouvi dizer que seus sonhos se realizaram)**_**  
>Guess she gave you things, I didn't give to you<strong>

_**(Acho que ela te deu coisas, que eu não dei a você)**_

Blair aproximou seu corpo ao de Chuck, acolhendo-se em seus braços.

**Old friend**

_**(Velho amigo)**_**  
>Why are you so shy?<strong>

_**(Por que você está tão tímido?)**_**  
><strong>**Ain't like you to hold back**

_**(Não é do seu feitio se conter)**_**  
>Or hide from the light<strong>

_**(Ou se esconder da luz)**_

**I hate to turn up out of the blue uninvited**

_**(Eu odeio aparecer sem ter sido convidada)**_**  
>But I couldn't stay away, I couldn't fight it<strong>

_**(Mas eu não consegui ficar longe, não consegui me controlar),**_**  
>I had hoped you'd see my face and that you'd be reminded<strong>

_**(Eu esperava que você visse meu rosto e se lembraria)**_**  
>That for me, it isn't over<strong>

_**(De que para mim, não acabou)**_

O pianista tocou uma nota mais alta, fazendo uma introdução para o refrão da música, e consequentemente a cantora cantou mais alto também.

**Never mind, I'll find someone like you**

_**(Está tudo bem, eu encontrarei alguém como você)  
><strong>_**I wish nothing but the best for you, too**

_**(E eu não desejo nada além do melhor para você, também)**_**  
>Don't forget me, I beg, I remember you said<strong>

_**(Não me esqueça, eu imploro, eu me lembro de quando você disse)**_**  
>Sometimes it lasts in love<strong>

_**(Algumas vezes o amor dura)**_**  
>But sometimes it hurts instead<strong>

_**(Mas às vezes dói)**_**  
>Sometimes it lasts in love<strong>

_**(Algumas vezes o amor dura)**_**  
>But sometimes it hurts instead, yeah<strong>

_**(Mas às vezes dói, yeah)**_

Como doeu para Chuck escutar as palavras bem planejadas da música. Era o que ele sentia.

**Blair**

A melodia era linda, e Blair sentia-se cada vez mais confortada dançando com Chuck.

Mas seus pensamentos estavam longe, pensando se casar-se com Louis era o correto a se fazer.

Mais uma nota alta do pianista fez Blair acordar de seus devaneios.

Só então, ela se permitiu prestar atenção às palavras que davam vida à música.

**You'd know how the time flies**

_**(Você saberia como o tempo voa)**_**  
>Only yesterday was the time of our lives<strong>

_**(Ontem mesmo foi a época de nossas vidas)**_**  
>We were born and raised in a summer haze<strong>

_**(Nós nascemos e fomos criados na neblina de verão)**_**  
>Bound by the surprise of our glory days<strong>

_**(Unidos pela surpresa de nossos dias de glória)**_

**I hate to turn up out of the blue uninvited**

_**(Eu odeio aparecer sem ter sido convidada)**_**  
>But I couldn't stay away, I couldn't fight it<strong>

_**(Mas eu não consegui ficar longe, não consegui me controlar)**_**  
>I had hoped you'd see my face and that you'd be reminded<strong>

_**(Eu esperava que você visse meu rosto e se lembraria)**_**  
>That for me, it isn't over <strong>

_**(De que para mim, não acabou)**_

Ela abriu os olhos, que se mantiveram fechados até o momento, e percebeu que os outros casais que também estavam dançando haviam saído da pista improvisada, deixando-a livre somente para ela e Chuck.

Ele continuava conduzindo-a perfeitamente no ritmo da música.

Todos os convidados olhavam atentamente para eles. Ela avistou seus pais, Serena, Nate e até Dorota. Os olhares de todos diziam a mesma coisa: podiam sentir sua dor.

A dor de perder o amor de sua vida, o seu grande amor, deixá-lo escapar por causa da possibilidade de estar fazendo a escolha certa para seu futuro.

Nesse momento, Blair derramou uma lágrima. Fora inevitável.

**Never mind, I'll find someone like you**

_**(Está tudo bem, eu encontrarei alguém como você)**_**  
>I wish nothing but the best for you, too<strong>

_**(Eu não desejo nada além do melhor para você, também)**_**  
>Don't forget me, I begged, I remember you said<strong>

_**(Não me esqueça, eu implorei, eu lembro de quando você disse)**_**  
>Sometimes it lasts in love<strong>

_**(Algumas vezes o amor dura)**_**  
>But sometimes it hurts instead, yeah<strong>

_**(Mas à vezes dói, yeah)**_

**Nothing compares, no worries or cares**

_**(Nada se compara, não se preocupe ou se importe)**_**  
>Regrets and mistakes they're memories made<strong>

_**(Os arrependimentos e erros são memórias feitas)**_**  
>Who would have known how bittersweet this would taste<strong>

_**(Quem poderia ter adivinhado o gosto agridoce que isso teria?)**_

**Never mind, I'll find someone like you**

_**(Está tudo bem, eu encontrarei alguém como você)**_**  
>I wish nothing but the best for you, too<strong>

_**(Eu não desejo nada além do melhor para você, também)**_**  
>Don't forget me, I beg, I remember you said<strong>

_**(Não me esqueça, eu imploro, eu me lembro de quando você disse)**_**  
>Sometimes it lasts in love<strong>

_**(Algumas vezes o amor dura)**_**  
>But sometimes it hurts instead<strong>

_**(Mas às vezes dói)**_

Depois disso, o refrão se repetiu mais algumas vezes, acompanhado de mais lágrimas sofridas.

**Never mind, I'll find someone like you**

_**(Está tudo bem, eu encontrarei alguém como você)**_**  
>I wish nothing but the best for you, too<strong>

_**(Eu não desejo nada além do melhor para você, também)**_**  
>Don't forget me, I begged, I remember you said<strong>

_**(Não me esqueça, eu implorei, eu me lembro de quando você disse)**_**  
>Sometimes it lasts in love<strong>

_**(Algumas vezes o amor dura)**_**  
>But sometimes it hurts instead<strong>

_**(Mas às vezes dói)**_

**Sometimes it lasts in love**

_**(Algumas vezes o amor dura)**_**  
>But sometimes it hurts instead, yeah yeah<strong>

_**(Mas às vezes dói, yeah yeah)**_

O pianista tocou as últimas notas, e de repente não havia mais nenhuma tecla a ser tocada, nenhuma palavra a ser cantada.

Ela estava ciente de que Chuck sabia que ela estava chorando, pois ele continuava lá parado, consolando-a mesmo estando calado. Aliás, todos no cômodo podiam ver seu rosto molhado.

Mesmo assim, ela não conseguiu se controlar e nem se afastar um centímetro que fosse de Chuck.

Sua última dança. A última dança que teriam como Blair e Chuck, Chuck e Blair.

Reunindo forças, ela pediu licença e correu escadas acima, sem conseguir dizer mais nada a ninguém.

Ela chegou ao seu quarto e quando estava prestes a bater a porta, Chuck a impediu.

Blair sorriu sarcasticamente e levantou as sobrancelhas, como se dissesse: _"Satisfeito?"_.

Ignorando o gesto, ele se aproximou. - Não chore – disse, instantaneamente sentindo uma enorme dor em seu peito, como se pudesse sentir a dor de Blair também.

Blair colocou as mãos no rosto e limpou as lágrimas com os dedos. Não adiantou. Em segundos, mais um jato de lágrimas saiu de seus olhos. Ela soluçou.

- Como poderia? – ela fungou – Me diga, como posso não chorar? – seus olhos suplicantes encontraram os de Chuck.

Blair prendeu a respiração e o abraçou com ainda mais força. Por que tudo estava tão... _Errado_? Ela soluçou mais algumas vezes.

Chuck beijou o topo de sua cabeça. Ele tocou o queixo de Blair, levantando seu rosto, e beijou sua testa. Ele parou e olhou profundamente em seus grandes olhos castanhos.

- Por favor, só... Não chore - Blair podia ver lágrimas querendo se manifestar em seus olhos também.

Blair simplesmente fechou os olhos. Ela se perguntou quando foi que sua vida começou a desmoronar.

Mas então algo interrompeu seus devaneios.

Quando ele a beijou, Blair sentiu seu corpo ser confortado. Beijá-lo a transportava à outra dimensão, fazia Blair se esquecer de tudo que ocorria ao seu redor e a dava forças. Algo naquele beijo dizia que tudo se resolveria. Mas ela não _podia_ se esquecer de tudo o que ocorria ao seu redor.

Ela pôs as mãos em seu ombro, pretendo afastá-lo, mas seu corpo não obedeceu. Suas mãos a traíram, e agarraram o tecido da camisa de Chuck, puxando-o para mais perto dela.

Chuck entendeu como um incentivo, e suas mãos encontraram a nuca de Blair. Ele pôde sentir que ela ainda chorava.

Mas Blair estava ciente de que Louis poderia subir e vê-los, e assim sua última chance de ser feliz estaria arruinada. Então ela o afastou. Ele a olhou, confuso e esperando uma resposta.

- Pare. Não podemos fazer isso. – agora Blair encarava o chão.

- Não. Não, é _você_ quem não pode fazer _isso_. – disse, referindo-se à interrupção. Ele levantou seu queixo novamente, obrigando-a a olhar para ele. – Blair, nós nos pertencemos. Quantas vezes eu terei que repetir? Não podemos _fugir_ um do outro, se é isso o que você pretende. – ele debochou. – Nos amamos. Você está carregando um bebê meu, eu não entendo o que falta. _Por que você continua pensando em Louis?_

- Por que eu o amo Chuck! Você não se lembra de suas próprias palavras? Existe uma diferença entre o bom amor e o amor certo!

- Mas ele não é mais o amor certo Blair! Você não consegue enxergar isso? Quando disse isso, não existia mais uma pessoa em jogo. Nós vamos ter um bebê Blair! Quem liga para Louis nessa altura do campeonato?

- _Eu_ ligo Chuck! E por mais complicado que nosso relacionamento esteja nesse momento eu não suporto a ideia de magoá-lo.

Ele riu.

- Então por isso que você vai desistir de tudo? Você vai desistir de _nós_ somente porque não quer magoar Louis? Você não se importa se _eu_ estou magoado?

- Eu me importo! Você _sabe_ o quanto eu me importo. Mas essa criança não merece a nossa... Instabilidade! Ambos sabemos que eventualmente um de nós estragará as coisas! Esse bebê não merece sentir o peso dos problemas do nosso relacionamento Chuck!

Ele ficou quieto por um momento, pois sabia que ela estava certa. Mas ele não iria desistir. Ele iria lutar pelos dois, até o momento em que Blair dissesse "eu aceito". Provavelmente até depois disso.

- Blair. Não podemos desistir de tudo por causa de uma incerteza. Eu... Eu te prometo que não vou mais cometer erros, eu vou...

- É mentira. – ela o interrompeu, balançando a cabeça para os lados, negando. – É mentira, você já prometeu antes. – mais lágrimas corriam por seu rosto. Como ela ainda arranjava lágrimas depois de ter chorado tanto durante esses meses?

- Por favor, Blair... – Chuck chorava também. Não tanto quanto ela, mas ainda assim eram lágrimas honestas.

- Eu não posso. Eu tenho que sair daqui.

- Mas _eu te amo_!

Ela parou e suspirou.

- A parte mais triste, é que eu te amo também. Mas como você pode ver, isso não é mais o suficiente.

Sentindo-se derrotado, Chuck simplesmente foi embora. Porém sem ignorar o fato de que agora não sabia mais que rumo sua vida levaria.

* * *

><p><strong>NA: Aiai, por onde começar? Eu absolutamente amo esse capítulo, e me sinto muito orgulho dele! Na primeira vez que escutei "Someone Like You", me apaixonei de cara pela múscica. E achei que combinava muito com a situação pela qual Chuck e Blair estão passando...**

**É isso! Tomara que vocês gostem também!**

**Xoxo**


	21. I Do Do I?

**Blair **

Blair viu as portas da igreja se abrirem, e ouviu a conhecida música matrimonial. Sabia que era essa sua deixa, então conseguiu relaxar seus músculos e andar no ritmo da música. Cyrus, como o combinado, estava ao seu lado. Seus braços estavam entrelaçados graciosamente, como pedia a tradição.

Ela viu alguns rostos familiares, outros nem tanto. Observou a decoração que havia escolhido por meses somente em pastas da organizadora do casamento, mas que agora enfeitavam delicadamente a igreja, tornando tudo real.

Ela viu Serena e Dorota, ambas em pé ao lado do padre, como duas boas damas de honra devem fazer. Também avistou Nate e Dan. E não pôde deixar de notar um lugar vazio na primeira fileira. Era de se esperar que Chuck não aparecesse, mas ela ainda assim ficou surpresa.

Seu olhar cruzou o de Louis, que sorriu. Blair não retribuiu o gesto. Apesar de seu corpo estar presente, sua mente encontrava-se vagando por suas memórias.

Ontem, depois que Chuck saiu de seu quarto, Serena entrou e Blair chorou todas as suas mágoas para a amiga. Despejado para fora tudo aquilo que estava guardando para si, todos os seus medos e desejos. Ficara no mesmo estado até adormeceu no ombro de Serena.

Ela só abriu os olhos novamente quando Dorota a acordou hoje de manhã, dizendo que ela deveria se levantar e ir se arrumar para o casamento.

Depois disso, inúmeros cabeleireiros, maquiadores, manicures e vários outros profissionais da beleza haviam aparecido para arrumá-la literalmente como uma princesa. Ela não se lembrava de ter mexido nem ao menos um dedo, mas de alguma forma ficou pronta no horário certo, com o vestido certo, o cabelo arrumado e a maquiagem perfeita.

Mais tarde, Blair ficou sabendo que após ter adormecido, Serena comunicou à todos os convidados que a noiva tivera um dia muito longo e não retornaria ao ensaio. Pouco a pouco, todos saíram.

Louis havia tentado subir ao quarto de Blair, mas Serena o impediu, alegando que seria melhor só vê-la no dia seguinte pois já passava de meia-noite e o noivo não deveria ver sua noiva no dia do casamento.

Às vezes, uma mentira cai bem.

E agora aqui estava ela, prestes a se tornar uma esposa.

E inevitavelmente, Blair começou a pensar em com Chuck. E apesar de tudo, se irritou com isso. Ela tentou expulsá-lo de sua mente, mas a lembrança de sua voz rouca permaneceu fielmente em sua cabeça.

"_Você tem certeza?"_

Ela chegou ao final do longo tapete, a marcha nupcial parou de tocar e Cyrus beijou-lhe a bochecha. Ele gentilmente entregou a mão de Blair para Louis.

"_Somos inevitáveis, Waldorf."_

Ela ouviu o padre começando a cerimônia, dizendo belas palavras. Aliás, o padre também era bem bonito, mas loiros nunca interessaram à Blair.

"_Você estava... Incrível lá em cima."_

Que ódio! Estúpido Chuck Bass, importunando numa hora como essas!

"_Algo tão bonito como isso merece ser visto em alguém que mereça sua beleza."_

Normalmente Blair achava que as cerimônias de casamento eram muito longas, mas essa estava passando rápido demais.

"_Então por que você ainda está segurando minha mão?"_

Afinal, Louis era _mesmo_ a escolha certa?

"_Três palavras, sete letras. Diga e eu serei sua."_

Chuck era o pai de sua filha, seu conto de fadas poderia se realizar com ele também.

"_Eu também te amo."_

As mãos de Blair suavam frio, suas pernas tremiam.

"_Cale a boca e dance comigo."_

A vontade de dizer que havia desistido de tudo aquilo estava na ponta da língua.

"_Se duas pessoas estão destinadas a ficarem juntas, eventualmente encontrarão seu caminho de volta."_

Ela não podia mais deixar que o medo a impedisse de ser feliz.

"_Eu não sou Chuck Bass sem você."_

Agora o padre havia se virado para Blair.

"_Eu vou sempre te amar."_

- Você aceita esse homem como seu legítimo esposo?

E com essa fala, a igreja ficou ainda mais silenciosa.

Blair estava demorando demais para responder. Ela observou o olhar confuso na face do noivo.

- Senhorita? - o padre tentou encontrar o olhar de Blair. – Você aceita esse homem como seu legítimo esposo? – ele repetiu.

Mais alguns segundos se passaram. A adrenalina tomou conta de seu corpo. E ao responder, já não restavam mais dúvidas do que Blair realmente queria.

- Não.

Todos presentes fizeram um som abafado de surpresa. O padre estava incrédulo.

- Como é?

- É, Blair. COMO É? – Louis gritou, não conseguindo se controlar.

Serena segurou o braço de Blair. – B., o que você está fazendo? – ela sussurrou na orelha da amiga.

- Eu disse que não. Eu não aceito me casar com você.

- Do que você está falando? – Louis continuava.

- Anh, um minuto de atenção, por favor! - ela virou-se, de repente segura de si como nunca havia sido. Ela respirou fundo. – Esse casamento está cancelado. Não adiado, cancelado.

E os comentários começaram. Dessa vez, altos o bastante para que ela pudesse ouvir.

"Que absurdo!"

"Não se pode confiar nos americanos. Que vergonha para o nosso país!"

"Eu sempre soube que essa relação não iria para frente. Vi o jeito como ela olhava para o ex durante o ensaio."

"Ele nem é pai do filho que ela carrega. Corajosa essa garota, humilhar a realeza francesa desse modo!"

Ela os ignorou e virou-se para Louis. Seu olhar estava vazio.

- Louis... – ela começou.

- Não. – ele interrompeu. – Não diga mais nada. Eu sei, você não me ama como ama ele. Eu sei, você não queria me magoar.

Ela o encarou.

- Nossa história foi linda, e você acabou se tornando parte da minha história também. – ela disse, calmamente. – Mas Chuck faz parte de _mim_. – ela frisou. – Não posso mais fugir do que sinto. Chuck e eu nos pertencemos. Entende?

Primeiramente, Louis a encarou com o mesmo olhar raivoso. Com o tempo, amoleceu.

- Vá procurá-lo. Você é uma ótima garota Blair, e merece ser feliz. Um dia encontrarei alguém que me ame do modo como você diz amá-lo. – e com isso, beijou-lhe a testa.

- Eu sinto muito.

E sem mais delongas, ela correu igreja afora.


	22. Dream A Little Dream Of Me

_**"Stars shining bright above you**_

_**(Estrelas brilhando acima de você)**_

_**Night breezes seem to whisper "I love you"**_

_**(As brisas da noite parecem sussurar "eu te amo")**_

_**Birds singin' in the sycamore trees**_

_**(Pássaros cantando nas árvores)**_

_**Dream a little dream of me**_

_**(Sonhe um pequeno sonho comigo)**_

_**Say nighty-night and kiss me**_

_**(Diga boa noite e me beije)**_

_**Just hold me tight and tell me you'll miss me**_

_**(Só me segure forte e diga que sentirá minha falta)**_

_**While I'm alone and blue as can be**_

_**(Enquanto eu estou tão sozinho e deprimido quanto poderia estar)**_

_**Dream a little dream of me**_

_**(Sonhe um pequeno sonho comigo)**_

_**Stars fading but I linger on dear**_

_**(As estrelas estão deseparecendo, mas eu permaneço aqui querida)**_

_**Still craving your kiss**_

_**(Ainda desejando seu beijo)**_

_**I'm longin' to linger till dawn dear**_

_**(Farei esse momento durar até o sol nascer querida)**_

_**Just saying this**_

_**(Apenas dizendo isso)**_

_**Sweet dreams till sunbeams find you**_

_**(Doces sonhos até que os raios de sol de encontrem)**_  
><em><strong>Sweet dreams that leave all worries behind you<strong>_

_**(Doces sonhos que te farão esquecer todas as suas preocupações)**_

_**But in your dreams whatever they be**_

_**(Mas em seus sonhos, quaisquer que eles sejam)**_

_**Dream a little dream of me...**_

_**(Sonhe um pequeno sonho comigo)..."**_

**Chuck**

Ele estava parado numa calçada, e via a entrada de um hotel, mas não fazia ideia de como havia parado ali.

Várias pessoas entravam e saíam do lugar a todo o momento. Famílias, grupos de amigas, executivos.

Ele reconheceu um rosto saindo pelas grandes portas: Dorota. Ela gentilmente sorriu e ele retribuiu.

- Senhor Chuck! Venha, estávamos esperando por você. A senhorita Blair está me deixando louca!

Blair? Chuck se interessou e resolveu seguir Dorota para dentro do hotel.

O lugar era grande, bonito. O saguão estava cheio de pessoas, que ele podia ver que eram dos mais diferentes lugares. Algumas apressadas, e algumas tentando resolver algum problema no balcão. Outras relaxando e lendo revistas ou simplesmente conversando. Em tese, não era nada muito diferente dos outros hotéis que já havia visto.

Mas o lugar tinha um algo a mais, um _je ne se quois._

Chuck parou para admirar a linda escadaria forrada de tecido vermelho. Os corrimões eram dourados, assim como nos tempos dos filmes que Blair amava assistir.

Ele estava quase certo de que estava sonhando.

- Senhor Chuck? Vamos? – Dorota parou um pouco à frente, olhando confusa para ele.

- Sim, sim, É claro. – ele disse, acordando de seus devaneios. Uma hipótese começava a se formar em sua cabeça, mas ele precisava comprová-la. – A quem pertence esse lugar?

Dorota riu. – Do que está falando? É seu! Que pergunta.

Hipótese comprovada. Chuck sorriu. – Claro, claro! Eu... Me confundi por um momento.

Chegando ao final da longa escadaria, haviam dois corredores cheios de elevadores à esquerda e à direita. Chuck apertou o botão para subir.

- Senhor Chuck, o que está fazendo? Você sabe que esses são somente para hóspedes. Siga-me.

Ela alcançou um grande elevador, pelo menos três vezes maior que os outros. A porta do imediatamente se abriu, e eles entraram.

- Não vá me dizer que também esqueceu seu andar? – Dorota debochou.

Chuck resolveu arriscar, e apertou o botão em que lia-se "Suíte Principal". Ele sorriu, convencido. – Meio óbvio, não acha?

Dorota sorriu docemente.

- Diga-me, o que estamos indo fazer?

- Encontrar com a senhorita Blair! Como já lhe disse, ela está deixando Dorota louca. – ela sussurrou, como se contasse um grande segredo. – Ela quer sua ajuda para convencer as crianças de que uma noite sem os pais não é o fim do mundo.

- Crianças? – mas Dorota não ouviu a pergunta, e o elevador se abriu. E ele reconheceu uma voz.

- Charlotte Bass, quantas vezes eu tenho que te dizer que roubar minhas maquiagens e espalhá-las na face feito uma palhaça não é nada educado?

Chuck seguiu o som até que encontrou Blair ajoelhada – com bastante dificuldade, devido ao tamanho do salto. Mas ela não estava sozinha, uma garotinha estava à sua frente.

Blair virou-se, e seus olhos se encontraram com os de Chuck.

- Graças a Deus, você chegou! – ela disse enquanto se levantava. – Eu não poderia estar mais estressada. Olhe o que sua filha fez!

_Filha_. Oh, Deus. Filha? _Chuck tinha uma filha._ Bem ali, aliás. Na sua frente.

Agora Chuck tinha certeza de que estava sonhando. Afinal, Blair só teria o bebê daqui a muito tempo.

A menininha, que estivera de costas até o momento, virou-se também, e abriu um lindo sorriso.

- Papai!

A menininha correu e estendeu os pequeninos braços em direção à Chuck.

Chuck estava paralisado. Ele pôde ver a menininha realmente. Seu cabelo cor de chocolate parava um pouco abaixo dos ombros, formando perfeitos cachos ao final de cada mecha. As bochechas estavam cobertas por um excesso de blush rosa, do qual Chuck não pôde deixar de rir, apesar de ainda estar meio petrificado.

Ela era mesmo... _Real?_

- Oi, amor. – Blair inclinou-se deu um selinho delicado em Chuck. Ao ver o gesto, Charlotte fez uma cara de nojo.

- Eca!

Chuck riu.

- É a terceira vez que ela faz isso. – Blair franziu as sobrancelhas e cruzou os braços, analisando a cobertura rosa no rosto da filha. Ela permaneceu assim por um momento, mas depois não pôde deixar de rir também.

_Toc, toc , toc!_

Eles ouviram uma batida na porta, e Charlotte já estava a ponto de chorar porque Chuck ainda não havia a colocado no colo.

- Serena chegou. Ai meu Deus, Chuck. Não preciso de mais uma situação dramática com essa menina hoje! Pegue-a no colo de uma vez!

Chuck olhou Charlotte por um tempo, pensando no que fazer. Ela dava pulinhos e ainda estava com os bracinhos esticados. Meio assustado, Chuck resolveu pegá-la.

Charlotte era leve como uma pluma. No começo, Chuck estava nervoso, e se sentia desconfortável segurando uma criança que ele nunca havia visto. Mas depois ele começou a relaxar, e de repente carregá-la parecia surpreendentemente natural.

Ele voltou para a sala, procurando por Blair. E a encontrou abraçando Serena.

- Obrigada por fazer isso... Mas, você sabe, se estiver se sentindo insegura ou algo do tipo, Chuck e eu podemos...

- B. Pare. – Serena interrompeu a amiga. – Ai meu Deus, você se preocupa demais! Você precisa para com essa crise de mãe-superprotetora. Ficaremos bem! Além disso, não é como se nós não tivéssemos feito isso antes, certo Charlotte?

Serena virou-se para a menininha e sorriu, pegando-a no colo. Chuck não gostou muito, e involuntariamente um vinco se formou em sua testa. Segurar a menininha era bom, surtia um efeito calmante e tranquilizador nele. Relutante, ele permitiu que Serena a segurasse. – Dê um beijo em sua tia favorita!

- Onde está Nate? – Blair perguntou.

Serena checou o celular. – Deve estar chegando, provavelmente. Ficou combinado de ele ir buscar os gêmeos no treino, não é mesmo? Vocês algo pra comer, aqui? Estou _faminta_.

- Gêmeos? – Chuck perguntou. Em toda sua vida, ele não se lembrava de ter visto nenhum Upper East Sider com um gêmeo. Quem seriam estes?

Blair e Serena riram, como se Chuck tivesse feito algum tipo de piada.

- Sim, S. Nós temos comida. Vá procurar algo, sua preguiçosa! A cozinha é bem alí!

- Desculpe-me, mas eu estava sendo _educada_, uma ação com a qual você parece não se familiarizar, aliás, e esperando você me _oferecer_ alguma coisa.

Blair revirou os olhos. – Tá, como se eu alguma vez tivesse te proibido de atacar minha geladeira.

Elas riram, e Serena puxou Charlotte para a cozinha.

_Toc, toc , toc!_

- Deve ser Nate! – disse Serena, antes de sair, e Dorota rapidamente foi abrir a porta. Segundos depois, dois garotinhos entraram voando pelo apartamento. Logo atrás deles vinha Nate, com a expressão mais cansada do mundo.

Serena voltou, segurando Charlotte em um braço e tentando abrir um pote de sorvete com a mão livre.

- Mããããe! Mããããe! – um dos meninos gritava.

Os cabelos cor de chocolate dos meninos enrolavam-se no topo da cabeça. Eram ambos da mesma altura, um pouco maiores do que Charlotte. Os garotos correram até Blair, que os abraçou e encheu de beijos nas bochechas.

Chuck sorriu. Era uma visão bonita.

- Meus campeões! Como foi o jogo? – Blair sorriu, animada.

- Nós ACABAMOS com a raça do Jake! – eles responderam em uníssono.

- É sério? – Blair ficou ainda mais feliz. – A mamãe está tão orgulh... – Mas ela parou quando viu o olhar de reprovação de Serena dava para ela. – Quero dizer, o... Anh... Importante não é vencer, e sim competir! Quer dizer, ganhar justamente! Ou melhor... Serena, eu não sei fazer isso! Que se danem as cordialidades do mundo moderno, meus filhos ganharam porque são vencedores, oras! Está no sangue! Porque eu deveria me sentir mal com isso?

Todos riram, aquilo era tão Blair.

- Porque estão rindo? Eu falo sério!

- Cara, vocês não têm noção do quanto eu estou cansado. Esses dois não são moleza! – Nate choramingou, não dando atenção à Blair.

- Oh Deus. Chuck, você acha mesmo que é uma boa idéia deixá-los tomando conta das crianças? Nate e Serena praticamente ainda _são_ duas crianças!

- Ei! – Serena protestou, com a boca toda suja de sorvete de morango.

- Você sabe que é verdade, senhorita eu-não-estou-familiarizada-com-um-objeto-chamado-guardanapo.

Serena fez uma cara confusa, a qual Blair ignorou.

- Blair, podemos não ser as duas pessoas mais sérias desse mundo, mas eu e Serena ficaremos bem! Além disso, vocês dois precisam de uma... Saída. – Nate lançou um olhar malicioso para Blair.

- Pai! Você ouviu só? Nick e eu detonamos no squash hoje. O treinador disse que temos uma "habilidade notável". – ele olhou para o irmão, tentando lembrar-se se essas foram mesmo as palavras usadas pelo treinador. O irmão confirmou, acenando com a cabeça. – Isso é bom, não é?

Chuck demorou um pouco para responder. Era tudo tão inesperado. Três filhos... Caramba.

- Pai? – o menino chamou.

- Sim, sim. É claro que isso é bom... É mais do que bom, é ótimo!

Os olhos de ambos os garotinhos brilharam, extasiados pelo fato de terem recebido um elogio do pai.

- S.! – Blair gritou, e só então Chuck percebeu que ela não estava mais na sala. – Você pode vir me ajudar a encontrar meus brincos?

- Qual deles? – Serena gritou de volta, enquanto cavava o pote de sorvete com uma colher.

- O de diamantes!

Serena revirou os olhos. – A pergunta é a mesma, Blair. Qual deles?

Nate e Chuck trocaram um olhar e riram.

- Meu Deus, Serena. O que Chuck me deu de aniversário de casamento!

- A última vez que vi estava no seu criado-mudo!

- ACHEI!

- Viram? Chuck, você deveria convencer sua esposa a me pagar por esse tipo de serviço. – ela sorriu, convencida.

- Estou pronta! – Blair voltou à sala. – Acho que devemos ir, afinal o restaurant... Crianças!

Os gêmeos brincavam de luta no chão.

- Brandon! Largue seu irmão! Chuck, controle seus filhos! Eu saio por um segundo e a Terceira Guerra Mundial começa, assim não é possível. Nicholas, pare de chutar seu irmão!

- É, meninos! Parem de brigar! – Charlotte intrometeu-se. Ela colocou as pequenas mãozinhas na cintura, numa imitação naturalmente perfeita de Blair.

E mais uma vez, Chuck não pôde deixar de sorrir. Aquela cena lhe parecia tão... Certa. Quer dizer, tirando o fato dos dois garotos ainda não terem desistido de seu pequeno ringue de luta imaginário. Mas de alguma forma, aquele momento ainda o fazia se sentir bem. Estranho, mas de um modo bom.

- Charlie, você ainda é bebê, não manda na gente! – Nicholas levantou-se bruscamente do chão, cruzando os braços para a irmã.

Brando também se levantou e imitou o movimento do irmão. – É, ele tá certo!

E então os gêmeos fizeram um tipo de comprimento secreto com as mãos, como se nem se lembrassem de que há alguns segundos atrás estavam praticamente tentando assassinar um ao outro.

Charlotte ficou indignada. - Eu não sou um bebê! Só sou... Pequena! Sou mais velha que vocês!

_Toc, toc , toc!_

Chuck ouviu mais batidas na porta, mas os outros na sala pareciam não ter escutado. Continuavam agindo da mesma maneira.

_Toc, toc , toc!_

- Não estão escutando isso?

Mas ninguém respondeu, era como se Chuck não estivesse mais lá.

_Toc, toc , toc!_

E então, ele acordou.

* * *

><p><strong>NA: Gosto bastante desse capítulo. É como eu gostaria de ver Chuck e Blair com filhos... Mas infelizmente, mesmo na fic, esse capítulo é só um sonho - o que não quer dizer que ele nunca irá se realizar!**

**O trecho de música no começo é de "Dream A Little Dream Of Me" do cantor Louis Armstrong. Vale a pena baixar!**

**Comentem, ok? :)**

**Xoxo**


	23. Craving Your Kiss

**Chuck **

Chuck continuava escutando batidas quando abriu os olhos. Não eram bem batidas, estavam mais para socos. O som estava meio abafado, mas ainda assim ele o escutava.

- Chuck! – ele ouviu alguém gritar.

Ele olhou o quarto, confuso. Estava demorando mais tempo do que o necessário para perceber o que estava acontecendo.

- Chuck! Eu sei que você está aí!

Ele reconheceu a voz de Blair e finalmente percebeu que deveria liberar a porta do elevador.

Chuck tinha certeza de não estava mais sonhando quando a viu. Mas então, o que diabos ela estava fazendo alí?

- Blair. – ele disse, cautelosamente.

- Chuck. – ela respondeu no mesmo tom apreensivo que ele havia usado.

- Há quanto tempo você está aí? – ele perguntou, preocupado.

- Só alguns minutos. Desculpe se o assustei.

Ele percebeu que ela não tornaria a falar se ele não desse rumo à conversa.

- Você não deveria estar se casando?

- Provavelmente. – ela relaxou um pouco, suspirando. Seus olhos encararam o chão, e depois encontraram novamente os olhos castanhos claros de Chuck. – Eu não fui adiante. Eu não aceitei. – ela disse, mudando sua voz para um tom mais feliz.

O coração de Chuck se acelerou. Ele precisava perguntar.

- E porque você não o fez?

Ela deu um passo, saindo do elevador e ficando a poucos centímetros de Chuck.

- Eu só percebi que não seria a decisão correta... – ela fez uma pausa dramática, brincando um pouco com a situação. Mas essa não era a hora para brincadeiras. - ...Já que cada nervo do meu corpo só me dá sinais de que eu sou insanamente apaixonada por você.

Lentamente, Chuck abriu o sorriso mais sincero de toda sua vida.

Ele ainda não havia dito nada. Apesar de estar concentrado nos olhos de Blair, sua mente permanecia trabalhando à mil.

Finalmente: Blair havia aberto os olhos. Finalmente, depois de todo esse sofrimento, eles estariam juntos.

- Então eu corri. – ela continuou. – E não parei até chegar aqui.

Chuck levantou as sobrancelhas.

Blair revirou os olhos. Chuck realmente a conhecia. - Tudo bem, eu posso ter pegado um táxi assim que saí da igreja, mas que diferença faz? Aliás, aquela coisa era nojenta. Eu abri mão de uma limusine só para que eu pudesse chegar aqui mais rápido. Você deveria me agradecer.

Ele riu, quase tão baixo que Blair poderia até não ter notado. Mas o fato era que aquele sorriso bobo permanecia na boca de Chuck, e Blair o estava admirando.

- Chuck? – ela perguntou, com uma voz baixa e sedutora.

- Sim?

- Por que você ainda não me beijou? – ela sussurrou lentamente, e se aproximou ainda mais dele. Agora seus lábios estavam separados por milímetros. Ela podia sentir a respiração de Chuck ficando irregular, um tanto mais rápida.

Ele engoliu em seco antes de responder. – Blair? – ele conseguiu dizer com dificuldade.

- Sim? – ela respondeu no mesmo tom sedutor usado antes, mas já estava ficando irritada.

- Eu não vou te beijar enquanto você não tirar esse anél ridículo do seu dedo. E esse vestido... – ele tombou a cabeça para o lado, como não soubesse certamente o que dizer. - Ele também não me agrada.

Blair afastou-se um pouco, compreendendo o que havia feito. Ela olhou pra baixo, encarando seu vestido de noiva. O grande anél amarelo de noivado também ainda estava em seu dedo. Ela havia saído tão rápido da igreja que nem havia se lembrado desse pequenos... Detalhes.

- Bom, você pode me ajudar a me livrar desse vestido se você quiser. – ela arqueou uma sobrancelha.

- Por mais que eu adoraria _rasgar_ esse vestido – nessa hora, foi a respiração de Blair que começou a se acelerar. Ele puxou Blair pela cintura, segurando-a forte. -, _destruí-lo_, e fazer restar somente pedacinhos dele pelo chão, isso não me parece certo.

- Ah, por favor! – Blair bufou em protesto. – Veja bem, eu posso tirar eu mesma se você quiser. – ela pôs um braço para trás, tentando alcançar o zíper do vestido.

Chuck a impediu, segurando seu braço delicadamente.

- Blair. – ele tocou sua bochecha, acariciando-a. – Isso não lhe parece estranho? Quero dizer, você está usando seu vestido de casamento com _Louis_. – ele fez uma careta ao dizer o nome do francês. Meio sem conseguir se controlar, ele brincou perigosamente com o zíper, resistindo à sua tentação.

Blair suspirou. – Bem, talvez você esteja certo afinal. – ela confessou, desapontada. – O que você sugere que eu faça, então?

- Vá para casa – ele suspirou, não entendia onde estava achando forças para fazer isso. -, troque de roupa, se livre desse anel repugnante e depois volte para cá. Ficarei te esperando.

Ela bufou, indignada. Ela franziu a testa. – Tudo bem. – sua voz ainda soava irritada, mas depois ela pareceu se lembrar de algo e ficou séria. – Bass, se você não estiver aqui quando eu voltar, eu juro por tudo nesse mundo que irei...

Ele a interrompeu. – Eu estarei aqui. Prometo.

- Certo. – Blair pareceu relaxar um pouco. – Deus, eu só espero que ninguém tenha chegado em casa ainda! Como eu explicaria o escândalo que fiz?

- Você fez um escândalo? – ele levantou as sobrancelhas e um sorriso malandro surgiu em sua boca.

- Talvez não tanto um escândalo quanto um vexame... Você claramente está achando graça nisso tudo. – ela disse, notando a expressão divertida de Chuck. Blair deu um tapa em seu braço.

- Eu ficaria mais do que feliz em escutar essa história mais tarde.

Blair simplesmente sorriu. – Eu volto em 20 minutos. Deseje-me sorte, vai saber se têm paparazzis aí na frente. – ela alcançou o botão do elevador e o mesmo abriu. – Não fuja, Bass.

- Eu não tenho motivos para fugir. E do que adiantaria? Você sempre me encontra afinal de contas. – ele arriscou.

Ela deu mais um pequeno sorriso antes de entra no elevador e ele se fechar.

Chuck esperou alguns segundos até que o elevador havia descido o bastante.

Ele rapidamente pegou o telefone e discou na recepção do hotel. 20 minutos... Ele podia criar alguma coisa.

Segurando o telefone com o ombro, ele foi até o cofre e digitou sua senha.

Ele pegou a caixinha aveludada.

- Sim. – ele disse quando foi atendido. – Preciso que alguém busque peônias... Muitas peônias.

Ele abriu a caixinha e o anél brilhou ao encontrar a luz do quarto.


	24. Beautiful Girls

**Blair**

"Estúpido Chuck Bass."

Esse foi o primeiro pensamento que correu pela mente de Blair assim que ela entrou em seu apartamento. Ela segurava os sapatos em suas mãos para não fazer barulho, e não pôde evitar se sentir como uma adolescente em fuga – ou nesse caso, numa entrada sorrateira.

Ela rapidamente subiu as escadas, tomando cuidado para não tropeçar no vestido.

Quando abriu a porta de seu quarto, foi surpreendida.

- B.! Onde você estava? – Serena levantou-se da cama da amiga. Dorota estava sentada ao seu lado.

- Ah, droga... – Blair fez uma careta. Ela não tinha tempo para dar explicações.

- Senhorita Blair, fugir da igreja não foi uma atitude admirável.

- E desde quando eu me permito não ser feliz por medo de não cometer atitudes admiráveis, Dorota? Digamos que daqui para frente eu me concentro somente em atitudes... Memoráveis.

- Bem, aquela saída dramática com certeza foi memorável... – Serena acrescentou, meio baixo. – Blair, onde você estava? – agora Serena parecia realmente preocupada.

- Eu estava... Por aí. – ela mordeu o lábio inferior.

- Você foi atrás do Chuck, não foi?

Blair desviou o olhar. – Talvez... – depois ela suspirou. – Ah, Serena. Eu cometi um grande erro mandando Chuck embora no dia do ensaio. No fim, eu percebi que concordava com tudo o que ele disse. Percebi um tanto tarde, eu concordo. – ela revirou os olhos e voltou a encarar Serena.

Primeiramente, a loira ficou séria. Depois, sorriu.

- Sim! – Serena bateu na mão de Dorota. – É isso aí, Dorota. Nós acertamos!

- Vocês andaram fazendo apostas às minhas custas?

- Eu não chamaria de aposta... Já que se fosse, todos que conhecem vocês dois naquele casamento apostariam na mesma coisa. Então não teria graça. Mas, porque você voltou para cá? O que houve? Não me diga que ele...

- Não. Nem diga isso. – Blair afastou o pensamento assustador de que Chuck poderia não aceitá-la de volta. – Aquele... Otário disse que não iria me beijar enquanto eu não me desfizesse dessas pequenas... Lembranças, do casamento. – ela revirou os olhos e apontou para o vestido. – Dá pra acreditar? Ele fugiu do meu beijo!

- Teria sido mesmo muito estranho. – Serena concordou.

- Serena! – Blair brigou.

- O que é? É o Chuck, mas ele ainda tem sentimentos... Enfim Blair, corre! Ele deve estar louco para ficar com você!

- Eu tenho o pressentimento de que você está... Feliz? – Blair arqueou uma sobrancelha.

- É claro que eu estou! – Serena exclamou, como se acabasse de ter dito a coisa mais óbvia do mundo. – B., desculpe por te dizer isso, mas eu percebi que você não gostava mais de Louis no momento em que... Ah, eu nem sei. Acho que eu sempre soube que você não era apaixonada por ele como era por Chuck.

O queixo de Blair caiu. – E por que diabos você não me disse isso antes?

- Por que você iria ficar negando os fatos... E encontrando desculpas para mostrar que Louis era o "amor certo". – Serena revirou os olhos enquanto usava a expressão da amiga.

- A senhorita Blair tinha que perceber ela mesma, sem a ajuda dos outros. – Dorota intrometeu-se.

- Outros? Quem mais sabia disso?

- Bem... Acho que todos! Todos nós que acompanhamos a história de vocês de certo modo sabíamos! Nate, Eric, Rufus, minha mãe... Até Dan já estava ficando cansado desse drama.

- Então todos vocês... Aprovam?

- É óbvio que sim! B., seus olhos brilham quando você está com ele. Eu sei o quanto piegas isso soa, mas é a mais pura verdade. E vocês terão um bebê!

- Eu sei! – ela sorriu e abraçou Serena. – E é exatamente por isso que eu tenho que me livrar desse vestido! Vamos, me ajude! Eu preciso encontrar algo menos... Matrimonial para vestir.

- Senhorita Blair, que tal esse? – Dorota já havia eficientemente selecionado um vestido. E havia feito um bom trabalho.

Ela pensou por um momento antes de responder. Mas a verdade é que não lhe restavam dúvidas. - É perfeito.

Elas ajudaram Blair a se vestir, e quando terminou ela se virou para o espelho e analisou seu reflexo.

O vestido era num tom rosa-claro, bem feminino. Ele envolvia graciosamente a barriga de Blair, e não era largo como os que ela havia usado ultimamente. – Chuck sabia que ela estava grávida, ela não tinha que esconder sua barriga dele. O vestido acaba um tanto antes dos joelhos, e ao visualizar o fim de suas pernas, Blair lembrou-se de algo.

- Sapatos!

Ela foi até seu closet e escolheu um par de Louboutins que ela nunca havia usado. Eram simplesmente _incríveis_. Toda a parte da frente continha uma espécie de... Arranjo de pedras rosa-escuras. O brilho e extravagância dos sapatos equilibravam a simplicidade do vestido.

Ela demorou mais alguns minutos para fazer a maquiagem e arrumar os cabelos, os quais ela deixou soltos, caindo graciosamente em suas costas.

Blair borrifou seu perfume favorito, e de repente estava pronta. E ao mesmo tempo também estava nervosa.

- B., o que foi? – Serena disse, notando a expressão angustiada de Blair.

- Eu acho que estou... Meio nervosa.

- Não me diga que está nervosa porque vai se encontrar com Chuck. Perdoe-me, mas isso é coisa de casais recém-formados e...

- Não, não é esse o problema.

- Então o que foi?

Blair suspirou. – É só que... Eu não sou mais _a mesma_. – ela disse cautelosamente.

- B., você está me preocupando. Por acaso você fez uma tatuagem, piercing ou algo do tipo?

- É claro que não! Estou falando... – ela suspirou mais uma vez. – Do meu corpo. _Ele_ não é mais o mesmo. Você ficaria surpresa em saber o que alguns meses de gravidez podem causar.

Serena sorriu docemente, entendendo a preocupação de Blair.

- Blair, eu tenho certeza de que Chuck te achará linda de qualquer maneira, assim como ele sempre achou. Não se preocupe.

- Obrigada S. – ela piscou lentamente, ainda não muito convencida. – Eu preciso ir, Chuck está me esperando! – um sorriso surgiu em seus lábios.

Ela já estava se virando para sair quando Serena se lembrou de algo.

- Blair, espera!

- O que foi?

- O anél! Tire o anél!

- Droga!

Ela rapidamente arrancou o anél amarelo de seu dedo. Depois, foi até a escrivaninha e pegou papel e caneta. Ela suspirou, pensando no que escrever. Afinal de contas, Louis fora importante para ela, alguém a quem ela devia muito e que não era uma pessoa ruim. Ela encostou a ponta da caneta no papel.

"_É lindo. Mas não é meu._

_Obrigada e me desculpe por tudo._

_- B."_

Ela enrolou o papel e o posicionou no buraco do anel. E deixou-o alí mesmo. Sabia que Louis voltaria para pegar suas coisas.

- B.! Vai logo! – Serena gritou. – Ah! Espera! Só mais uma coisa. – ela tocou o braço da amiga. Blair a olhou, confusa. – Você entende que será... Difícil, certo? Repórteres irão aparecer, vão pedir explicações...

- Eu sei. – ela sorriu. – Mas eu também sei que você estará do meu lado, me ajudando a contornar todos esses obstáculos.

- Pode apostar que sim. – Serena sorriu, apertando a mão de Blair. Depois ela a puxou para um abraço. – Agora vai!

- Céus, Serena. Parece que você está mais animada do que eu.

- Eu acho que estou mesmo! Você sabe como eu gosto de finais românticos. Vai, vai!

Blair correu, com a esperança de que pudesse encontra um táxi novamente a essa hora da noite.

Mas Nova Iorque é a cidade que nunca dorme, estou certa?


	25. May Angels Lead You In

**Chuck**

Ele estava nervoso. _Muito_ nervoso. Com uma intensidade que nunca havia sentido em toda sua vida.

Chuck olhou o quarto, orgulhoso pelo seu trabalho. É claro que a equipe do Empire o havia ajudado, mas a idéia fora toda dele.

Não sabia ao certo quando ela chegaria, mas checou o relógio pela milésima vez naquela noite.

Ele tocou o bolso do terno, e sentiu a forma quadrada da caixinha.

Tudo estava preparado, ele estava pronto. Mas aquele momento ainda estava incompleto.

No mesmo instante em que o pensamento lhe atravessou a mente, a porta do elevador se abriu. E de repente, ali estava ela. Impecável como sempre. Ele rapidamente olhou para sua mão e notou que o anel de noivado já não permanecia mais ali.

- Caramba, Bass! É melhor que você esteja satisf... – ela começou, mas perdeu a voz enquanto olhava o lugar. Notando sua reação, Chuck abriu um sorriso orgulhoso.

Blair não conseguia acreditar. Não, aquele definitivamente não poderia ser o mesmo apartamento... Poderia? Sua boca levemente se abriu enquanto ela encarava o chão, chocada.

_Milhares_ de peônias estavam espalhadas. Algumas rosa-escuras, outras rosa-claras, e ainda haviam as vermelhas. Juntas elas formavam uma espécie de mosaico abstrato.

Também haviam velas, várias velas. Estas preenchiam alguns espaços vazios entre as flores, criando o efeito de um céu estrelado ao lado oposto de onde deveria estar.

- O que... – Blair vasculhava seu cérebro, procurando juntar palavras e esperar formar uma frase que fizesse o mínimo de sentido. Ela estava em choque. – O que é isso? – ela olhou para Chuck, esperando uma resposta.

- Algo que você mereceu. – ele disse simplesmente e sorriu.

Blair continuava com a mesma expressão de surpresa. Ela não entendia o que ele estava fazendo... Qual era a razão para tudo isso?

Chuck carinhosamente pegou suas mãos, acariciando-as. Ele respirou fundo e começou seu discurso. Blair notou que seu vestido estava combinando com a gravata rosa de Chuck. Ela simplesmente _amava_ quando isso acontecia. Ainda mais quando era uma total e completa coincidência! Espantando seus devaneios de sua cabeça, ela voltou a concentrar-se na conversa.

- Como você sabe, minha infância não foi um período do qual eu gosto de me recordar. – ele chacoalhou a cabeça. – Aliás, sejamos sinceros, eu não gosto de me recordar de praticamente nenhum período da minha vida. – ele olhou para o lado, percebendo que aquela sentença ainda não lhe parecia correta. – Bem, exceto alguns. – ele disse ao se lembrar da época em que namorou firme com Blair. Céus, ele nunca havia sido tão feliz.

Chuck limpou a garganta, percebendo que estava perdendo o ponto.

- Enfim, o que quero dizer é que minha infância em especial não foi... Agradável. – Blair o olhava cautelosamente. – Meu pai raramente tinha tempo para algo mais do que administrar sua empresa e minha mãe... – ele parou, por um momento encontrando dificuldade para continuar. – Bem, a pessoa que mais era associada a uma figura materna por mim, era minha babá. Minhas babás, já que ninguém aguentava por muito tempo o pequeno Chuck. – Blair riu, e Chuck ficou aliviado ao ver que ela já não se encontrava mais num estado paralisado.

- Por muito tempo, minha família foram os funcionários dos hotéis em que morei. Alguns deles até se importavam comigo, inexplicavelmente. Mas a verdade é que, desde que nasci, minha família foram mesmo os meus amigos. Sempre estiveram ali, crescendo comigo. Compartilhei com Nate desde a minha primeira nota 10, até meu primeiro baseado. Que consequentemente no dia seguinte resultou em minha primeira nota zero. Provavelmente não foi nossa melhor escolha ficar chapados antes da prova de História.

Blair ria com ele, escutando atentamente às palavras de Chuck.

- Também havia Serena, a garota que sempre nos tirava da pior, sempre conseguia agitar uma festa. – Blair levantou as sobrancelhas, como se dissesse "E como!".

- E havia Blair Waldorf. – ela ficou séria por um momento, achando que ele começaria a falar de suas mil e uma qualidades. – Uma garota mimada, emburrada, irritadinha, nunca aceitava a opinião de ninguém que não fosse a... – um vinco surgiu em sua testa enquanto ele continuava desenvolvendo o tema, mas ele parou ao ser surpreendido com um tapa na testa.

- Ei! – ele disse quando acordou de seus devaneios, lembrando-se daquela mini-Blair.

- Eu não estou ficando nem um pouco feliz aqui, Chuck. – ela cruzou os braços.

- Você poderia simplesmente calar a boca e me escutar? Caso você não tenha percebido, estou fazendo algo importante. – ele pegou nas mãos da morena novamente, que revirou os olhos.

- Voltando ao assunto... Ah, sim. Blair. Bem, ao meu ver ela sempre pertenceu ao meu querido Nathaniel... – ele abriu um sorriso perigoso. – Mas certo dia, na parte de trás de uma limusine...

- CHUCK! VÁ DIRETO AO PONTO! – ela disse, irritando-se. Seu coração se acelerou levemente.

- Certo, certo. Já estou terminando! O que quero dizer é que, com um simples beijo, e talvez uma dança burlesca tenha ajudado também, devo admitir. – ele levou outro tapa, dessa vez no ombro. Mas Blair também ria com ele. – Enfim, com aquele beijo ela conseguiu virar meu mundo de cabeça para baixo. E de repente não era mais o oxigênio que me mantinha vivo... Era ela. – ele voltou a ficar sério, e notou que algumas lágrimas começavam a se formar nos grandes olhos castanhos de Blair.

- A simples maneira como ela tocava seu cabelo. O modo como ela andava. O jeito como ela era tão obcecada por em entrar em Yale. Seu cheiro... Que me embriagava como o mais refinado dos vinhos. E principalmente, a irritante maneira como ela negava bravamente me amar, sem estar ciente de que seus olhos me diziam a verdade.

Ela riu mais uma vez, e quando piscou, as lágrimas que anteriormente descansavam em seus olhos não puderam evitar rolar por seu rosto.

- Por todos esses motivos, aquela garota me conquistou. Se tornou alguém da qual eu não conseguia mais fugir, porque forças sempre nos puxavam de volta. Uma hora eu percebi que não conseguia mais me enganar: eu a amava.

Com cuidado, ele pegou a caixinha dentro de seu terno, ajoelhando-se em meio às flores. Segurando a mão esquerda de Blair, as palavras saíram de sua boca.

- Blair Cornelia Waldorf. – ele respirou fundo e revelou o brilhante anél de noivado. – Você aceita se casar comigo?

Blair automaticamente sorriu, mais lágrimas caíam de seus olhos. Depois de alguns segundos de choque, ela começou a balançar a cabeça, concordando.

- Sim. Sim, é claro que sim! – Chuck sorriu também, e rapidamente colocou o anél do dedo de Blair.

Ele se levantou, e sem pensar duas vezes a beijou. Um beijo delicado, mas ao mesmo tempo apaixonado.

Céus, como ele a amava. Chegava a ser insano.

Ela gentilmente – e com uma dificuldade maior do que ela gostaria de admitir – se afastou dos lábios de Chuck.

- Eu te amo, Chuck Bass. – ela disse, ambos conectados por um olhar profundo.

- Eu também te amo. – ele fechou os olhos e encostou sua testa na dela, desejando nunca esquecer esse momento. Blair não chorava mais sozinha, Chuck também havia cedido aos seus sentimentos. - Sem mais erros.

- Só eu e você. – ela concordou.

- Desculpe, mas... Não está se esquecendo de mais alguém? – ele sorriu e tocou a barriga de Blair. Ela riu em meio às lágrimas.

- Só eu, você, e o nosso bebê.

- Muito melhor. – ele aprovou, e então voltou a beijá-la.

_Aquele beijo_. Do qual ele sentira tanta falta.

Era difícil descrever o que ele sentia quando a beijava. Era como se um frenesi se tomasse conta de seu corpo, e ele simplesmente não conseguia se afastar nem um milímetro que fosse dela. Parecia um crime tentar. E mesmo que tentasse - o que ele raramente fazia - Blair o atraía de volta. Como dois imãs, inseparáveis. Aquela química, a conexão que tinham, Chuck havia sentido com ela e ninguém mais.

Pouco a pouco, cada peça de roupa foi retirada. O lindo vestido de Blair havia se perdido em algum lugar do chão. Assim como o terno, a camisa listrada, e a gravata de Chuck.

Chuck a deitou na cama, e de repente não haviam mais tecidos os separando.

Ele traçou um caminho por seu pescoço, queria fazê-la se sentir tão bem quanto ele se sentia naquele momento. Olhando rapidamente para cima, ficou orgulhoso ao notar o leve sorriso no rosto de Blair.

Ele parou de beijá-la por um momento, e encontrou seus olhos confusos.

- O quê? – ela perguntou, equilibrando-se nos cotovelos. Chuck a prendia com os braços ao seu redor, apoiando na cama. De modo que seus rostos ainda estavam muito próximos.

- Achei que você tinha dito que não iria dormir comigo pelos próximos um milhão de anos. – ele zombou, um sorriso convencido e levemente pretensioso cruzou seu rosto.

Blair substituiu a expressão preocupada por uma outra inocente. Ela arqueou as sobrancelhas e olhou para o lado, mordendo seu lábio inferior.

- Bem, já que você fez questão de me lembrar di... – Mas ela não conseguiu terminar sua frase, Chuck a havia calado com mais um beijo. – Eu acho que posso abrir uma exceção.

Ele sorriu com o canto da boca, sem interromper o beijo novamente. Chuck não conseguia acreditar nos fatos daquela noite. Tudo o que conseguia fazer era se sentir muito bem. E também um pouco egoísta, pensando seriamente em mantê-la naquele apartamento para sempre, sem dar às outras pessoas o luxo da companhia de Blair, sem compartilhá-la com ninguém mais. Eles não a mereciam.

Chuck a puxou para mais perto dele, se é que isso ainda era possível. Ele só queria fazer aquele momento durar para sempre.

Porque agora era oficial: Blair era dele. _Só_ dele.


	26. Here Comes The Sun

**Blair**

Blair sentiu os raios de sol tocando sua pálpebra, e piscou de leve algumas vezes.

Com os olhos sonolentos, ela analisou o cômodo. Assim que reconheceu onde estava, ela voltou a fechá-los. Não queria acordar ainda.

Ela sentiu uma doce respiração embaixo de si, fazendo sua cabeça subir e descer. Ela então percebeu que estava deitada em seu peito.

Blair se permitiu abrir os olhos novamente. Ao olhar para cima, deparou-se com um Chuck adormecido. Sua boca estava meio aberta e ele respirava preguiçosamente.

A cena era _no_ _mínimo_ adorável, e a fizera lembrar-se dos tempos em que eles namoravam. Blair adorava os – raros – dias em que acordava antes de Chuck, só porque podia se divertir com aquela cena. Ver Chuck dormir era algo que a deixava surpreendentemente confortável e relaxada. Talvez porque ele estava sempre estressado com o trabalho, e vê-lo tão calmo daquela maneira realmente era algo especial para Blair.

Ela sorriu e apoiou a cabeça em seu peito novamente, acariciando-o devagar com as pontas dos dedos. Chuck se moveu um pouco em resposta, e Blair se perguntou se o havia acordado por acidente.

Ela suspirou aliviada quando viu que ele só havia se ajeitado melhor no travesseiro, e Blair então voltou a dormir. Ou pelo menos tentou.

Lentamente, ela começou a relembrar os fatos da noite anterior. Ela se lembrava de ter corrido da igreja. De ter vindo se encontrar com Chuck, e que não achou apropriado ela estar com o vestido de casamento. Lembrava-se também de ter ido pra casa e dar de cara com Serena, e de finalmente ter voltado ao Empire.

Chuck havia sido tão cuidadoso com ela... E não violento e possessivo como ele geralmente agia. Isso a deixou um pouco chateada, porque ela meio que gostava da agressividade de Chuck. Sabe,_ nesse_ sentido em particular.

Blair agradeceu a Deus naquele momento por Chuck não conseguir escutar seus pensamentos constrangedores.

Enfim, ele provavelmente o havia feito por causa do bebê, ela concluiu. Mesmo assim, noite havia sido... _Incrível_. Trata-se de Chuck e Blair, afinal de contas. Ela não havia pensado em tudo o que estava perdendo nesses últimos meses até que teve tudo de volta para ela. E percebeu o quanto havia sentido falta de ficar com Chuck.

Blair abriu os olhos rapidamente, arregalando-os um pouco. Havia se lembrado de algo mais.

Ela baixou o olhar para sua mão esquerda, que repousava no abdômen de Chuck. Sem saber como agir direito, ela esticou o braço para poder observar o anél na luz.

_Ai meu Deus_. Ela não havia sonhado. A verdade estava bem ali, cintilando em seu dedo.

- Bom dia. – ela se assustou quando Chuck a acordou de seus devaneios, apesar de seu tom de voz ser suave e ele estar meio rouco, como sempre ficava quando ele acabava de se levantar. – Vejo que está apreciando seu presente.

Ele começou a acariciar as costas nuas de Blair e ela se virou para beijá-lo. Um sorriso bobo cruzou o rosto de ambos.

- Estou mesmo... É lindo! Eu não acredito que é meu. – ela se remexeu na cama, expressando sua felicidade como uma garotinha.

- Sempre foi. – ele beijou sua testa.

Eles passaram mais alguns minutos silenciosos, aproveitando o momento. Blair tornou a falar.

- Não é meio... _Surreal_ o modo como tudo aconteceu ontem? – ela perguntou, falando mais para ela mesma do que para Chuck.

- Afirmativo. Mas eu estive esperando isso por _meses_. – ele revirou os olhos, fingindo exaustão.

Blair riu de sua expressão. – Bem, e a espera valeu a pena? – ela arqueou uma sobrancelha.

- Cem por cento. – ele roçou os lábios nos de Blair.

Ela sorriu em resposta.

- É tão bom acordar com você do meu lado. – ela apoiou o queixo no peito de Chuck.

- Com sorte poderemos fazer isso pelo resto de nossas vidas de agora em diante. – ele pegou a mão de Blair e a beijou, parando por um momento para apreciar a visão de Blair com seu novo anél. – Quer café-da-manhã? Sabe que podemos pedir qualquer coisa do serviço de quarto.

- Não... Não estou com fome. – ela mentiu. Na verdade, ela só estava com muita preguiça para sair de seu aconchego com Chuck.

Mas de qualquer forma, seu estômago a traiu e roncou baixinho.

- Bem, _você _pode até não estar, mas nosso bebê certamente está.

Ela riu, ainda acostumando-se ao fato de que dizer "nosso bebê" não lhe parecia mais tão proibido.

Blair esperou paciente e em silêncio enquanto Chuck discava para a recepção e pedia praticamente tudo o que havia no cardápio, e ainda mais alguns outros pratos especiais.

Um vinco surgiu em sua testa quando ele desligou o telefone.

- Eu estou grávida, Chuck. E não morando em algum país de terceiro mundo.

Ele revirou os olhos.

- Desculpe se exagerei, eu só quero que essa menina fique bem fofa e saudável. – sua mão começou a acariciar a barriga de Blair.

- Se com _fofa_ você quer dizer _gorda_, então não tem com o que se preocupar. Bebês sempre são gordinhos, não importa se a mãe coma pizza ou alface durante a gravidez.

- Sei, você provavelmente fará o bebê passar por algum tipo de dieta especial para que não acumule gordura trans ou coisa do tipo.

Ela parou para pensar sobre isso por um momento. Não se importava de que seu bebê fosse rechonchudo, desde que ela crescesse e se tornasse uma linda, elegante e esguia adolescente de cabelos num perfeito tom de castanho-chocolate que herdaria de sua mãe. Rainhas da escola devem estar sempre bem-cuidadas, Blair faria questão de ensiná-la sobre isso.

- Você acha que ela pode me ouvir? – ele perguntou, sério.

A frase fez Blair voltar à realidade.

- Talvez. - ela parou e pensou por um minuto. Mal não poderia fazer. – Você deveria tentar.

- O que eu devo dizer? – ele disse, e uma ruga surgiu entre suas sobrancelhas.

Ela analisou a expressão de Chuck, achando uma graça o modo como ele parecia tão preocupado.

- Qualquer coisa que estiver passando pela sua cabeça... – ela falou, mas logo depois se arrependeu. – A não ser que seja alguma coisa relacionada a sexo.

Ele riu. – É claro que não é. – e voltou a ficar sério. – Mas eu estou falando sério. O que eu digo?

- Só... Fale com o coração.

Ele assentiu e delicadamente tirou Blair de seu peito e colocou-a no travesseiro. Depois, posicionou-se ao seu lado.

Blair gemeu em protesto. Não queria sair do conforto de seu corpo. Mas depois compreendeu que não se tratava dela naquele momento. Tratava-se do bebê.

Chuck esticou o braço e voltou a tocar barriga de Blair. Ela estava quase entrando no quinto mês de gestação agora, e embora sua barriga fosse bem visível, ainda era pequena. Ele começou a fazer leves movimentos circulares com o polegar e apoiou a cabeça com a mão livre.

Blair sorriu. Era bom e a deixava um pouco sonolenta, embora ela tivesse acordado somente há alguns minutos atrás.

A gravidez realmente confundia seu corpo. Num minuto ela estava se sentindo cheia de energia, e no outro se sentindo como um urso prestes a hibernar por alguns meses. Também se sentia extremamente faminta de vez em quando, mesmo que tivesse acabado de jantar ou almoçar.

Ela desejava com todas as suas forças que esses fatos fossem normais para quem espera um bebê.

- Oi... Bebê. – Chuck começou, e Blair não pode conter uma risada.

Chuck a olhou, irritado.

- _Que_ original. – ela zombou.

- Ah, cale a boca. Não consegue ver que eu estou no meio de uma conversa importante?

- Eu não acho que isso pode ser considerado uma conversa já que você é o único que fala.

Chuck levou o indicador aos lábios e pediu silêncio para Blair.

- Então... Você está aí há algum tempo agora, e eu nunca falei com você. Peço desculpas por isso. – ele disse, mas pareceu perceber algo e franziu o cenho. – Apesar de não ter sido minha culpa, na verdade.

Blair arregalou os olhos, incrédula. – É claro que é sua culpa! Você nunca pediu para...

- Qual é, Blair. Eu não ia falar com a sua barriga com aquele francês ridículo inspecionando cada palavra. – ele a interrompeu, elevando um pouco o tom de voz.

Blair sentiu um arrepio percorrer sua espinha. Ela não queria brigar, e além de tudo ele estava certo. Mas o problema era que ela nunca teria continuado noiva do francês por tanto tempo se Chuck não tivesse abençoado seu casamento. E nem mesmo _haveria_ um francês se Chuck não tivesse dormido com Jenny Humphrey em primeiro lugar. Mas pensando bem, ele só o havia feito porque Blair não foi encontrá-lo topo do Empire State Building. Então na verdade era tudo culpa de Dorota, por ter entrado em trabalho de parto numa hora inapropriada.

Ela chacoalhou a cabeça, percebendo que tudo havia acontecido há muito tempo atrás.

Blair também reservou alguns segundos para pensar em como havia aderido à mania de Chuck de se referir à Louis como "francês".

Ela tinha que se concentrar: _Não. Brigar._

- Desculpe. Continue. – ela colocou uma mecha de cabelo rebelde atrás da orelha.

Chuck suspirou.

- Eu realmente não sei o que te dizer. – ele continuou com sua missão. – Não sou muito bom com palavras.

Foi a vez de Blair franzir o cenho.

- Você é muito bom com palavras quando quer ser.

Ele sorriu, pretensioso.

- É diferente. Você é minha... – ele parou e pensou. Tirando a época em que a época em que haviam namorado, Blair nunca fora nada oficial para Chuck. Quer dizer, é óbvio que ela sempre fora Blair, o amor de sua vida. Mas agora que ele estava pensando nisso melhor, havia uma nomenclatura melhor para ela agora. – Bem, noiva.

Eles sorriram ao mesmo tempo. Era a primeira vez que ele dizia, e nenhum dos dois deixou de notar.

- E ela é sua filha. Então deixe de ser medroso e fale com ela.

Ele respirou fundo e assentiu.

- Certo. Deixe-me pensar... Você causou um belo alvoroço quando foi descoberta, sabia? Devem ser os genes da sua mãe, sempre querendo um escândalo. – ele massageou as têmporas. Depois, deixou o braço cair o lado do corpo, sem voltar a tocar na barriga.

– Eu nunca _quero_ escândalos... Eles é que _me_ querem. – ela justificou, rindo.

- É claro que sim. Continuando, mesmo que sempre tenha essa tendência para o drama, todos já a quiseram de cara, sabia?

- Ah, é mesmo? – Blair perguntou desconfiada.

Ele a olhou, confuso.

- O que quer dizer?

- Bem, acho que eu sempre pensei que você tinha tido meio que um ataque de pânico quando eu lhe contei a notícia. Mas eu nunca pude confirmar a minha teoria, já que desmaiei dois segundos depois. – ela deu uma risadinha nervosa, lembrando-se do dia.

Chuck não riu de volta, estava muito concentrado pensando no que ela disse. De fato, não houvera muito _tempo_ para que ele pudesse absorver a notícia. Num minuto Blair estava ali em parada em sua frente, e no outro estava caída no chão. E todos só tinham uma coisa em mente: ajudá-la!

Mas ele nunca viu a gravidez de Blair como algo _ruim_. Só queria tê-la de volta, caso o bebê fosse dele. E só queria que ela fosse feliz, caso fosse de Louis. Por mais que fosse doer ter que vê-la se casando com outro. Mas definitivamente não, ele nunca enxergara o bebê como algo negativo.

- Blair, é claro que eu fiquei... _Assustado_, quando você me contou. Mas eu nunca iria te abandonar, sumir da sua vida sem nem menos saber se era meu, se é isso que você pensa.

Ela sorriu timidamente, corando um pouco. Quando se tratava de Chuck, ela nunca sempre achou seguro pensar que o pior pudesse acontecer. Chuck fugir para a Tailândia ou coisa do tipo. Ela preferia fazer isso para que não se decepcionasse.

Felizmente – e surpreendentemente – essa fora uma das vezes em que Chuck ficou ao seu lado.

- Você se lembra de quando eu te disse que queria que o bebê fosse de Louis?

Ele piscou para ela, sem entender onde ela queria chegar. Lentamente, ele afirmou com a cabeça.

- Bem, eu acho que inconscientemente... – ela pareceu se lembrar de algo por um momento – ...E meio imprudentemente, você tem que concordar, eu sempre desejei que o bebê fosse seu.

Chuck abriu um sorriso, aquele sorriso diferente que ele dava de vez em quando.

Aquele sorriso sincero que Chuck abria quando se sentia genuinamente feliz. Blair comparava-o quase com o sorriso de uma criança numa manhã de Natal, ou com o sorriso orgulhoso de um pai ao ver seu filho receber o diploma da faculdade. Um sorriso que Blair sabia que era uma das únicas e sortudas pessoas que conheciam.

Eles ficaram se olhando por alguns míseros minutos, pensando em tudo o que haviam passados juntos desde seu primeiro beijo. Chuck acariciando delicadamente a bochecha rosada e macia de Blair.

Até que de repente, Blair cortou o clima do momento, sentando-se na cama. Com um pouco de dificuldade obviamente, mas ainda assim foi bem um movimento bem rápido.

Chuck estreitou os olhos.

- O que está fazendo? Eu não quero que você levante ain...

- Você... Por acaso você... _Sentiu _isso? – ela perguntou, virando-se para Chuck. Ele não conseguiu decifrar sua expressão. Não parecia assustada... Estava mais para surpresa.

- Senti o que?

- Ai meu _Deus_, eu acabei de sentir de novo.

Agora ele estava preocupado. – O que Blair? O que foi? - ele disse, sentando-se ao seu lado.

- Ai meu Deus! – ela repetiu, e um sorriso surgiu em seu rosto não mais apavorado.

- Blair, o que está acontecendo? Está sentindo alguma dor ou... – ele disse, ainda sério e ignorando completamente a felicidade no rosto de Blair.

- Não, Chuck! Ela chutou!

- O que? – ele perguntou, confuso. – Quem chutou?

Blair revirou os olhos, impaciente. – O bebê, Chuck! O bebê chutou!

E então ele entendeu. E finalmente compartilhou a alegria com Blair.

- Ela já fez isso alguma vez? – ele sabia que era uma pergunta inútil, pela reação de Blair.

- Não, ela nunca tinha... Ai meu Deus, Chuck. Você _tem_ que sentir isso!

Ela puxou as mãos quentes de Chuck para sua barriga novamente.

- Diga algo!

- Tipo o que?

- Qualquer coisa, Chuck.

- Bolinhos!

- O que?

- Desculpe, desculpe! Eu estou faminto, e você disse que eu podia dizer qualquer coisa.

- É, mas não algo estup...

Mas a conversa foi interrompida por uma manifestação a mais. Chuck sentiu a pequena força contra sua mão.

_Uau_. Era tão estranho. Meio assustador mas... Legal. Sim, era definitivamente legal.

Ele sorriu. Estava concentrado demais para perceber o modo como Blair o olhava.

Era encantador o jeito como Chuck estava achando aquilo tão incrível. Quer dizer, Blair estava achando bem incrível também, e estava tão assustada quanto ele, mas ela já havia sentindo o bebê se mexendo dentro dela há muito tempo atrás. Ainda assim, os chutes eram uma experiência totalmente nova.

Devia ser diferente para os homens. A primeira prova real da existência de seu bebê, tirando o ultrassom distorcido e a barriga óbvia de grávida.

- Acho que ela gosta da sua voz. – ela concluiu.

- Você gosta da minha voz, bebê? – ele sussurrou perto do pequeno umbigo de Blair.

Alguns segundos depois, ambos sentiram o chute em resposta. Chuck sorriu, deliciado.

- Acho que isso foi uma mão. – Blair disse, sentindo a própria barriga.

- Então foi um soco. – Chuck levantou as sobrancelhas. – Talvez você venha a se tornar uma ótima lutadora de boxe. O papai pode te comprar um ringue, se você quiser.

- Onde é que nós colocaríamos um ringue, Chuck? – Blair perguntou, apontando a loucura que Chuck estava dizendo.

- Quem sabe uma academia de boxe inteira seria mais adequada? – ele sugeriu.

- Nada que tenha a ver com esportes perigosos é adequado. Ela vai ser uma princesinha, não vai? – ela disse num tom infantil.

- Você costumava jogar tênis quando era adolescente. Por que ela não pode?

Blair surpreendeu-se. Como Chuck se lembrava disso? Ela tinha uns 15 anos, e nem era muito próxima dele na época.

- Como é que você se lembra disso? – ela perguntou, meio boquiaberta.

- _Você_ podia até não me dar atenção quando éramos mais jovens, mas sempre esteve na _minha_ mira, Waldorf. – ele respondeu sem desviar os olhos da barriga.

- _"Quando éramos jovens..." _– ela repetiu numa imitação exagerada da voz de Chuck. – Você faz parecer como se nós tivéssemos 60 anos.

- Bom, e nós de fato _teremos_, um dia.

- Eu posso até ver você andando com uma bengala por aí... – ela disse mais para si mesma, rindo.

- Pode nos imaginar com netos?

A palavra fez Blair mudar de humor num instante.

- NETOS? – ela disse horrorizada. – Chuck, eu não sou nem uma _mãe_, ainda, e você já me vê como uma... Uma _avó_?

- Não sei por que ficou tão surpresa. Eu penso no futuro, sabe... Além disso, você ficaria uma graça cheia de rugas. – ele tentou provocá-la, contendo-se para não rir quando a feição de Blair ficou ainda mais assustada.

"Rugas." Ela pensou. Tudo bem, ela estava noiva e grávida, o que realmente poderia ter atiçado Chuck a pensar no futuro. Mas francamente, imaginá-la com _rugas_? Ela não sabia se deveria tentar estrangulá-lo, ou beijá-lo eternamente por ter os imaginado juntos por tanto tempo – _muito tempo mesmo_. Ela tomaria todos os cuidados necessários para que suas rugas chegassem o mais tarde possível.

- Como é que você pode sequer _pensar_ em netos, sendo que o nosso _precioso_ e _pequeno_ bebê ainda nem deu as caras nesse mundo? Você não espera que ela se torne uma protagonista de _Grávida Aos 16_, não é mesmo? Você sabe o que o nosso _lindo_ anjinho precisaria fazer para nos dar netos, não é mesmo, Chuck? – ela terminou ofegante.

- Ah, pode crer que eu sei. – ele disse distraído enquanto Blair revirava os olhos. - Como acha que devemos chamá-la? – ele perguntou, mudando de assunto.

- Hein? – Blair respondeu ainda aturdida. – Chamar quem?

- O bebê, Blair. – ele rolou os olhos. – Que nome daremos a ela?

- Ah, bem... – ela tentou esquecer a conversa sobre netos. – Acho que eu nunca parei para pensar sobre isso. Quero dizer, Serena e eu tivemos inúmeras conversas no colegial sobre como chamaríamos nossos futuros filhos... Mas não conversamos sobre isso recentemente.

- Eu imagino as sugestões que Serena pode ter dado.

- Lembro-me de quando ela disse que chamaria de Brad e Angelina se tivesse gêmeos. – ela riu pensando na melhor amiga.

- Grande Serena. – Chuck riu também.

- É... – ela continuou sorrindo.

– E você? Quais foram as _suas_ sugestões?

- Não consigo me lembrar de nenhuma. – ela mordeu o lábio inferior.

- Aposto como chamaria de Audrey ou Holly.

- São ótimos nomes! – ela argumentou sem sucesso. – Bom, imagino que Holly Bass não fique muito bom mesmo. E você, _gênio_. Que nome daria?

Chuck pensou. Essa era um decisão importante, o nome que iriam cantar ao fim da canção de feliz aniversário da garota e o nome que gritariam quando ela fizesse algo de errado e precisasse de uma bronca. Embora ele não conseguisse se imaginar dando bronca em sua futura filha. Seria ele o tipo de pai que cortaria a mesada dos filhos ao invés de conversar com eles? Assim como Bart era? O simples pensamento lhe causou arrepios.

Não. Ele lutaria até seu último segundo de vida para não ser um pai como Bart.

- Kimberly? – ele disse não muito seguro. Blair fez uma careta.

- Argh. Muito _Kardashian_ para o meu gosto.

- Rachel? – Chuck falou um nome aleatório.

- Claro! E se tivermos um bebê menino mais pra frente o chamaremos de Ross, e continuando nesse ritmo em menos de quatro anos teremos miniaturas do elenco inteiro de _Friends_ correndo pela casa! – ela ironizou numa falsa felicidade que logo se tornou numa expressão emburrada.

- Certo. – ele concordou. – Quem sabe Penelope?

- Por mais que seja bonito, eu _nunca_ chamaria a minha filha com o mesmo nome de uma das minhas seguidoras.

Chuck nem havia se lembrado da antiga colega de classe de Blair.

- Gretchen? – ele disse, já sabendo que Blair não iria gostar.

- O que? _Gretchen_? Você consegue _mesmo_ se imaginar chamando sua filha de _Gretchen_? Eu acho que aquela coroa nojenta que trabalhava na cozinha da Constance se chamava Gretchen.

Chuck a ignorou e continuou. – Bridget?

- Muito _O Diário De Bridget Jones_.

- Melody? – ele arriscou.

- Muito irritante. Melody seria o tipo de garota que discutiria sobre artigos do jornal com os professores no tempo livre. E que _gosta_ disso.

- Melissa. – Chuck tentou mais uma vez, já se arrependendo de ter mencionado o assunto.

- Melissa por outro lado seria o tipo de garota piranha que sentaria no colo dos garotos durante os intervalos de aula. Chuck, você está sugerindo péssimos nomes!

Chuck suspirou, massageando as têmporas. E então teve uma idéia.

- Que tal Charlotte? – ele sugeriu, uma vaga lembrança do sonho da noite anterior cruzara sua mente.

"_Charlotte_." Blair pensou em silêncio. Poderia dar certo.

- Chuck... – ele se começou a se preparar psicologicamente para mais uma bronca. – É _perfeito_! – ela exclamou animada. Depois, se inclinou até Chuck e o beijou.

- Acha mesmo? Quero dizer... Esse vai ser mesmo o nome da nossa filha? – ele perguntou animado e ao mesmo tempo meio nervoso.

Mas Blair não respondeu. Estava muito encantada pensando nos anos que viriam. Como Charlotte diria as primeiras palavras – mamãe, se ela tivesse sorte. – um dia. E como ela colocaria lindas tiaras, uma diferente a cada dia, na cabeça da filha quando ela estivesse pronta para usá-las.

- _Charlotte Bass_... – ela disse por fim. – Isso soa muito bem, não acha?

- Definitivamente. Ficará lindo impresso no primeiro cartão de crédito que eu darei a ela. – ele concordou rindo.

- É, cuidado com isso. – ela alertou. – Essa garota tem sangue Waldorf correndo nas veias. Cartões de crédito são um perigo nas mãos de pequenas adolescentes Waldorf com hormônios à flor da pele.

- Ah, confie em mim. Eu _sei_ disso. – Blair o olhou, confusa. – Experiência própria. – ele explicou.

- Chuck, esse nome é absolutamente _maravilhoso_. E podemos apelidá-la de Charlie...

- Charlie... Você gosta, bebê? – ele voltou a conversar com a barriga de Blair.

E para a surpresa de ambos, o bebê de fato chutou em resposta.

- Você já é um bebê tão inteligente! – Blair exclamou e seu estômago roncou novamente. Havia se esquecido do quanto estava faminta.

- Céus, onde estão esses imprestáveis com a nossa comida? Há séculos eu fiz a ligação. – Chuck disse, impaciente.

Alguns minutos depois, os funcionários do Empire estavam entrando no apartamento e deixando um verdadeiro banquete na sala.

Chuck se levantou e trouxe a grande bandeja prata até o quarto, colocando-a na cama.

Eles comeram furiosamente, brincando um com o outro enquanto o faziam.

Estavam ambos absortos demais em sua própria felicidade para perceberem que já passava de uma hora de tarde, e eles na verdade deveriam estar almoçando.

Aquele era seu ninho de amor, seu paraíso particular. E eles não pretendiam sair de lá tão cedo. Iriam se casar, e alguns meses teriam um bebê. Mal podiam acreditar!

A vida de Blair dera uma reviravolta gigantesca nos últimos anos. Nada havia ocorrido como ela planejara. Não havia conseguido Nate, que por tanto tempo ela julgou ser sua alma gêmea - pensamento que agora a fazia rir. Não havia entrado em Yale. Não ocupou um lugar na lista de 10 Mulheres Mais Poderosas do Mundo. Christian Louboutin não nomeara um sapato em sua homenagem, assim como fizera com Serena.

E ainda assim, mesmo não tendo alcançado nenhuma de suas metas, Blair nunca se sentira tão feliz em sua vida. Tinha novos objetivos agora. Novas expectativas para seu futuro.

E ela ficava muito orgulhosa em dizer, que agora seu futuro se resumia a Chuck e seu bebê.

Fim

* * *

><p><strong>NA: Sninf, sninf! Acabou a fic :'(**

**É um capítulo bem fofinho, do qual eu gosto muito! Espero que tenha alcançado suas expectativas e seja digno do nome "capítulo final'. Hahaha :D**

**Muito obrigada a quem acompanhou a história por todos esses meses, e pode ter certeza que guardo um lugar no meu coração para cada um de vocês!**

**Você sabe que me ama...**

**Xoxo**


End file.
